What If
by KESwriter
Summary: Season Twelve finale spoilers. What if the child Cat is pregnant with is his? Reid raises the child with the support of the team while Cat continues to plot behind bars.
1. Chapter 1

The clock is ticking. I'm due at work in about an hour. Let see how much I can write. I'm not usually one to shout "first!" but I am today.

What If

Chapter One:

He held his mother as she slept in his arms on the couch. He watched as she slept so peacefully. It had been a horrible experience for her. One that he would spend the rest of his life guaranteeing she would never have to endure again.

Sleep did not come to him as his mind drifted. Drifted back to Catherine Adams and what she said. They deserved each other in ways he was still refusing to admit to himself. Yet he became more intimate with Catherine "Cat" Adams in that short period of time than he had with any woman in his life, include Maeve sadly. He was not in love with her by any definition of the word but they were bound to each other for the rest of their lives.

The truth was Cat wanted to save Diana, which is why she lied. Lied to the closest person in her life she could call a lover. She lied in the end because she wanted him more. Obsessed with controlling his life. Her guaranteed their relationship was bound for life.

A DNA test would be conducted to confirm what Reid already knew. The team didn't understand and thought he was being paranoid. But he understood the game she was playing was much larger than any of them.

Reid always wanted a child and she knew it. She didn't so much care about the child as she did that every time he looked at his or her face he would see a reminder of the pain he went through and the darkness he had succumbed to. Reid would never call his child a demon. He would love him or her unconditionally. Yet Cat Adams saw this child as part of a long game, one that he would spend the rest of his life refusing to play.


	2. Chapter 2

I'll post a more extensive summary on Saturday when I think most people have either watched it or heard about it.

Chapter Two:

As much as he wanted to help in the case regarding Scratch, his first priority needed to be his mother. While watching her like a hawk, he researched every facility in the DC area. He finally found three that he liked and brought his mother on a tour of each of them.

The first one smelled "like crazy people." The second one reminded her of her abductors. The third one was "too clean."

"Mom, you have to pick one," he said. "One of the biggest mistakes I made was thinking I could do this on my own."

"But we are all we have," she said tearfully touching his face.

"And you always will be," Reid said. "The best way I can show how much I love you is by getting you the care I can't give you."

She hugged him. "But I'm so scared."

"Me too mom," he said. "But I'll make this work, I promise."

After much consideration, she ended up picking the last one. She stayed with Reid a couple more days as he and the staff made preparations. He hired two ex-FBI agents to provide around the clock surveillance of her facility and they would report to him weekly. Her name would appear only in specific databases, and she was listed by her maiden name on things such as guest logs. She would also be receiving additional therapy for her abduction during the times when she remembered it. Reid was doing everything in his power to keep his mother happy and safe.

His apartment felt vacant after he dropped her off two weeks later. During that time though, scratch had set off a series of traps that left Walker temporarily blind, Rossi with bruised ribs, blown Alves' eardrum, covered J.J. in glass shards, caused Prentiss a sprained ankle, and left Lewis with a dislocated shoulder. The team was "the walking wounded." This did not deter the team as Prentiss pushed them forward. Reid was working hard to be ready to fully help them when the time was right.

Before he could even be considered for reinstatement, he needed to go to therapy. Part because of what he did to Cat Adams and part because of what happened in prison. He had issues that needed to be addressed in a psychologist's office.

It was a woman named Heather Marone who had a very gentle voice. Her office was decorated in soft colors and the lighting was low. They sat on comfortable couches and the serenity prayer hung over the door (minus the reference to God).

"Why did you go behind your team's back to begin with?" she asked during their first session.

"I didn't want them to worry about me," he said looking away.

"But they could have helped you. I'm sure some of your associates have legal international connections. Why not use them instead of going it alone?"

"Because I thought I could handle it," he said dully.

"Spencer," she said in an urgent tone. "I need you to work with me. Explain why you didn't want your team's involvement."

"Because I don't like being looked at as the weak one," he said loudly. "I wanted to prove to myself that I could handle the care of my mother alone."

"You know you aren't the weak one on your team," she said. "You have burdens that others don't carry but that does not make you weak. I think you also wanted to handle your mother's care alone because that is what you have been doing for most of your life now."

"I guess so," he said.

"What about your father?" she asked. "Is he helping any capacity?"

"He didn't think I should have interrupted life by trying to get her into drug trials," he said. "We got into a fight and we haven't spoken since then."

"Maybe you should consider reaching out to him for support," she said. "But only if you want to."

"I don't," he said.

"That is your choice and I can respect that," she said. "Remember to find a way to a build support system you're comfortable with."

"I will," he said. "I just don't want to feel like a burden on my team."

"You're never a burden on family, Spencer," Marone said gently. "There is only pain and confusion when they don't know how to help you."

"I understand," Reid said.

"Good," she said. "Plan to see me twice a week for four weeks and then you can apply for reinstatement with my evaluation. Then pending the result, plan on seeing me once a week for at least eight weeks."

"That's fine," he said.

"Next time we'll focus on how to go back to Mexico in a comfortable and safe environment okay?" Marone said.

"Okay."

"Catherine Adams cannot harm you anymore, Spencer," she said seriously.

The DNA test was being conducted as they spoke. Marone didn't know yet what he knew in his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

I always appreciate reviews. I am always flying blind into stories but this one is different.

Chapter Three:

It was only J.J. and Prentiss in the room when Reid received the news.

"I had the results run twice," she said. "To be sure."

"The child is mine isn't he or she?" Reid said.

Prentiss nodded. "The child is yours."

J.J. gave him a hug. "I don't know what to say."

"I don't either," Reid said.

"You profiled her as—"

"Human life is a game for her," he said. "Even the kind that exists in the womb. She knows I'll love that child but she will try to haunt me with memories of what led to his or her existence. Memories I still can't uncover."

"Spencer," Prentiss said. "We'll be there for you and your child every step of the way. This child will only know love."

"I know," Reid said as felt tears coming down. "I know."

Prentiss gave him a hug and for one moment he was held in the warm embrace of two women he cared deeply about.

…

Marone did a spectacular job in hiding how shocked she was.

"How does the news make you feel?" she asked.

"Determined is the only word I can use right now," he said. "I feel like I need to do right by this child."

"Adoption can be a possibility if you're not comfortable caring for the baby."

"I want to," Reid said. "He or she has half of my DNA. I will make sure he or she has the best life imaginable."

"We also have to address what led to the conception," she said. "I didn't want to discuss Mexico in-depth this early but do you want to now, to discover the origin of this child?"

"Yes," Reid said. "I need answers as to where this child came from."

"I want you to close your eyes and focus…"

Slowly, things came back to him. Her gentle caresses. The feeling of her hair. The sweet tone of her voice. The sense of pure ecstasy.

And then the tool that extracted what came from these feelings.

The image of Nadie Ramos lying dead in the background.

He was gasping for air at the end. Marone held his hand.

"You're safe, Spencer," she said in a steady voice, "Nothing can harm you here."

"But what about my dreams?" he asked desperately. "Now that I remember, it will be harder to live with them."

"It was also hard to live with the unknown," she said. "I'll guide you through some sleep exercises now."

"Thanks," he said listlessly.

"Spencer, everything you're feeling perfectly normal even when there is no way to describe this situation as normal."

"I know," he said.

…

It was when he got home that he decided he needed to move. He loved his apartment and the location, but he didn't feel safe anymore. It was time for a change.

He rearranged his assets and analyzed his stock portfolio. He was glad he had asked Garcia to manage them while he was in prison. Reid realized he could afford a small three-bedroom home in J.J.'s neighborhood. There was a house up for sale at that time. He called the realtor.

It needed work. The bathroom had chipped tiles, the carpets were a mess, and the roof would need to be replaced soon. It was a good thing he knew someone who liked to work in construction. He negotiated the price down. It would be his in two weeks.

…

Nerves that were frayed since Scratch's first trap a few weeks ago, were reaching their breaking point. Reid suggested dinner at a nice restaurant and Rossi offered to pick up the tab. They came in separate cars with separate escorts. The restaurant was swept for security breaches and Garcia did background checks on the staff. Everything was done to make sure the team had one meal together in peace.

"I bet some visiting dignitaries don't get this much security," Rossi said after sipping his wine.

"I'm sure of it," Reid said. "The current security protocols are different from what we have set up now."

"So, I have to ask before our meals come," Walker said. "What is all of this about? I know we need a break, but why here and why now?"

Prentiss and J.J. looked to Reid.

"Cat's baby is mine," Reid said simply. "We did a DNA test to confirm it."

Everyone but Prentiss and J.J. looked shocked.

"What about how people like her have short attention spans?" Luke said.

"And you've wanted a child," Garcia said softly.

"Cat Adams sees this child part of a game," he said. "I may have escaped prison but she won't let me go. I may love this child but she knows that I will always be reminded of the pain she caused. This is her way of transforming me into someone else. Her promise that I will remember her the rest of my life in some ways even if I succumb to dementia."

The group remained silent for a moment. Then Rossi raised his glass.

"Congratulations kid," he said. "This child is lucky to have you as a father. We'll make sure this child is treated like our own for life."

"Thanks Rossi," he said.

Garcia raised her glass. "Cheers."

Then everyone raised their glasses and clinked them.

"So, what now?" Lewis asked.

"I plan to meet with Cat three days before my reinstatement hearing," Reid said. "By then we'll know the gender of the child. This will be the last time I see her before she gives birth."

"And I'll be by his side," J.J. said.

"And so, will we, in spirit," Rossi said.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Four:

"I really preferred the scruffy-I-just-got-out-jail look," Cat said when he arrived.

"You know I don't care what you think," he said.

"But deep down you do," she said sweetly. "So, you figured out this bun in the oven is yours."

"You truly have no heart for what you did to Lindsey," he said.

"The only hearts that matter is, my own beating organ and the one that is carrying half your DNA."

"It's a girl," he said.

"Whose hair texture do you think she'll have?" she asked. "Yours, mine, or a luxurious combination?"

"She'll be raised with love, is all that matters," he said. "I just wanted to inform you I know we are bound forever and I will not allow that to diminish my love for her."

"But aren't you a _little_ afraid she'll turn out like me?" she said. "Unfeeling and uncaring? She's sure to have mommy issues if you don't address them soon."

Reid stood up. "She will only know love and compassion."

"You couldn't fix me if you wanted to Spencer, what hope do you have of fixing my child?"

"It doesn't matter," Reid said. "I will love her and so will my team. Goodbye Cat."

She waved. "See you in four and a half months. I'm thinking of having an all-natural birth so you can hear me scream, in ways you have dreamed of in your darkest hours."

Reid left without saying another word. J.J. took a step next to him.

"How do you feel?"

"A little numb," he said. "She is the mother of my child. My daughter."

"Focus on the daughter part," J.J. said. "You have enough love in your heart to make up for Cat's."

He wrapped an arm around J.J.

"I know," he said and they walked out of the room. "Garcia should be thrilled. A girl to knit girly things for."

"Yeah, after three boys, I think she'll be more than thrilled dress your kid up in every shade of pink imaginable."

…

His reinstatement hearing was composed of three administration officials.

"Why should we consider allowing you to return to the BAU?" the woman asked.

"Because while I know what I did was wrong, I was doing them for the right reasons. I know now that I should have never acted in such a reckless manner but at that time, I thought I was doing what was best for my mother."

"How do we know you won't do what you think is best again without clearance?" one of the men asked.

"Because I know now what the consequences can be. If I hadn't acted alone, maybe I wouldn't have been framed for murder."

"Speaking of your prison time," the other gentleman said. "You were not a model prisoner and you also witnessed some terrible violence. How do we know that won't affect your judgement in the future?"

"Every experience affects who I am," he said. "I like to think that with the right guidance it can make me a better person. I have a new insight into what it is like to be incarcerated and can add it to my skill set."

"Thank you, Dr. Reid," the woman said. "We'll have our decision by the end of the week."

"Thank you," he said and nodded to all of them and left.

Garcia was waiting inches from the door.

"How was it?" she asked anxiously.

"Tough, but fair," he said with a sigh of relief.

"I hope you're reinstated because we need you now more than ever."

He gave her hug. "Thank you, Garcia."

…

"What do you think?" Morgan.

Reid looked around his new home. It had new carpet, paint, and tile. There were also new built-in book cases in his office.

"Morgan," he said. "This is incredible. I know it's the same house but it now feels so new. Thank you."

"After everything you've been through, you deserve it kid," he said.

Reid wandered into his daughter's room. It was painted a light shade of lavender she could grow in to. He could tell Garcia hadn't been allowed in as it wasn't fully decorated. There was just a crib and a padded rocking chair. He sat down in it and began to cry.

Morgan rubbed his shoulder.

"Fatherhood is scary buddy no matter what the circumstance," he said.

Reid just nodded and held his hand.

…

By unanimous decision, he was reinstated as a special supervisory agent. The team held a housewarming/celebration party at his new home he had only partially moved into. Rossi had bought him a few new pieces of furniture. Alves and Walker came with kitchen appliances. Garcia came with a handmade mobile along with several outfits and J.J. got him a changing table. Lewis brought him a bottle warmer. Prentiss brought a stroller.

"You wouldn't believe the looks and questions I got," she said. "I kept saying it is for a male friend of mine and one woman kept looking at my belly."

Everyone laughed as Reid turned red.

"This house will be full of good memories," Lewis declared.

"Memories to last a lifetime," Garcia said.

Author's Note:

I've written about Reid having girls before but for this case it just seems to make logical sense that out of the BAU "family," one should be a girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Please keep in mind, I'm fighting off a cold and my week is stacked. I'll try to update as much as I can but no promises.

Chapter Five:

Reid woke up not being able to breath. He looked around. This wasn't his home. He didn't recognize these walls. There was a knocking on the door. They were coming for him. Coming again to hurt him. The knocking grew louder.

"Reid!" Alves shouted.

Reid sighed and remembered his surroundings. He was in a hotel in Minneapolis. They were working a case. He quickly got out of bed and opened the door.

"Did they get lead on finding Andre and Clark?" Reid asked.

"Yeah," he said. "They think its solid and want us to lead the search."

"Okay, let me get dressed quickly."

"You okay?" Alves asked.

"Yeah? Why?" he said.

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine Luke, I swear."

"Okay," he said slowly.

"I'll be right out," he said and closed the door and breathed. He knew everything was a process and some of it was still difficult to understand.

…

"So, your second case in the field," Marone said. "Tell me about it."

"It involved two sets of missing twins," Reid said. "The man was try to replicate some of the experiments Mengele designed."

"That had to have been horrible," she said.

"It was but I had read all of Mengele's work and my knowledge helped find the victims before further experiments could be done."

She stared at him briefly.

"How you manage to store knowledge like that amazes me. But anyway, how did confronting this man make you feel?"

"I didn't," he said. "J.J. did. He was threatening to kill himself with a child so she promised he would get special attention in jail for his 'work,' and that was enough for him to surrender. He wanted recognition above all else."

"Do you worry about your judgement being clouded in these cases where children are harmed?"

"I do," he said. "Because I am going to be a father. But I know to lean on my close friend J.J. for guidance to let it inform my decisions."

She nodded. "That is good. Learning to control your emotions is going to be key throughout this process. How are your dreams?"

"I still have nightmares," he said. "I am using the techniques you have taught me to calm myself down and I do my best to clear my head every night before I go to sleep."

"What about triggers?" she said.

"I went through three different sets of towels before I found ones that didn't remind me of prison," he said. "I use scented laundry detergent compared to what I used in prison. Sometimes it still feels like they're everywhere. Even after several weeks."

"You and I both know this is a process, Spencer," she said gently. "I promise there will be fewer triggers in the future but for now you just have to be aware of your surroundings and breath like I taught you."

"Thank you," he said. "For everything."

"It is my pleasure Spencer."

…

Rossi watched as Cat ate her dinner alone. She almost looked content from the way she smiled as she ate.

"She hasn't tried anything?" he asked the warden.

"She's a model prisoner," he said. "She takes all her prenatal vitamins and opens her mouth obediently to show."

"Has she tried to make contact with anybody?"

"When we allow her to have writing materials she writes mostly to Spencer Reid and gives them to us to give to him, even though she knows we won't send them."

"Let me see them," Rossi said.

He presented him with a stack. "I hope you have the stomach for reading about coworker being portrayed in what amounts to Harlequin romance novels."

"I'll try to skim those parts," he said.

"She also seems a little obsessed with Swan Lake," he said. "She keeps rewriting the story and at one point suggests that their child should be called Odile."

"The Black swan who tricks the prince," Rossi said. "Anything else?"

"We'll do everything we can to make sure that kid is safe," the warden said. "This woman has ruined too many lives already."

"You have the gratitude of the entire BAU," Rossi said.

…

"What about Rene?" J.J. asked lazily at their usual brunch.

"I don't want her to have a hard time spelling her name and pronouncing it," Reid said. "What about Marie?"

"After Marie Curie?" she said with a smile.

"It's a nice name," he said.

"What about Claudia?" she asked.

"The feminine version Claudius, the name of a Roman emperor killed by his wife."

"You, see that is going to be a problem," she said. "You something about every name that exists."

"No every name," he said. "I just want it to be special and it's hard without the input from the mother I think."

"I'm doing my best," J.J. said.

"You are the best," he said. "Would you be the baby's godmother?"

"Of course!" she shouted and hugged him.

"What about Clara?"

"I like it," Reid said.

"Really?"

"It was the name of a brave, slightly impulsive companion on _Doctor Who_. I like it."

"Great!

"Clara, Diana Reid," he said.

"It's lovely Spencer," she said. "Truly, lovely."


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy!

Chapter Six:

Prentiss found Rossi in his office late one night with a baseball game on and a stack of letters on his desk. He looked like he was going to throw up.

"You okay?" she asked.

He passed her a letter. "Don't skip the dirty parts."

She could easily see how Rossi felt sick. It read:

 _I dream of unzipping his pants, stroking him firm, and doing a belly-flop from my bed onto the floor to smash the baby._

She looked up from reading. "Are all the letters like this?"

Rossi rubbed his eyes. "Worse in some cases. If the kid knew I was reading these he would be red in the face until Cat gave birth."

"I can read them if you like," she said.

"No, this is me trying to be useful. I'm trying to find what her motives are beyond trying to embarrass Reid to whoever is reading this stuff."

Her phone beeped. She looked to see it was a text from her mother. It was picture of the two of them from when they were in Italy. She recognized the photo.

"Something wrong?" Rossi asked.

"I don't know," she said and called Garcia.

"Trace the text I'm sending from my phone."

She then hung up and looked at the pile.

"Only three more months," she said with sigh.

"Yep," Rossi said.

Garcia called back. "The text came from a house in Alexandria owned by a Greg Fitzgerald."

"That's guy who took the photo," Prentiss said. "He's been dead for ten years."

"Scratch," Rossi said.

She dialed her mother. It went to voicemail.

"I'll call the team," Rossi said.

…

It was classic Scratch. Prentiss' mother wasn't home. SWAT went in Fitzgerald's house first to secure the location and found nothing. Then the team went in and also found nothing until Reid noticed one of the walls was too long. They opened it and were doused in gasoline and found her mother with a plastic bag taped over her head. They managed to pull the bag off in time. As soon as they left the house though, something else was triggered and all the evidence was burned to ground.

Prentiss held her mother tightly.

"He-he put something down my shirt," she said shakily. "A paper I think," she said and pulled it out.

It was an ultrasound photo of Clara. On the back was a note:

"Where do you think the baby is safer?"

…

Reid and Morgan rewired the security on his house a third time after that. He also checked with prison security and found out that the doctor's office had been broken into. Reid was worried but he refused to let it diminish his love for this child as he tested to baby monitor equipment one last time.

That same day he visited his mother. It was time to tell her about Clara.

She was doing reasonably well in her new facility. She still had nightmares though and her memory was deteriorating at a steady pace. Reid was glad she recognized him when he visited this time.

"Mom," he said slowly. "I am having a baby."

She stared at him.

"You don't look pregnant."

"No, a woman is carrying my baby," he said.

"Who?"

"A surrogate," he said. "I have wanted a child of my own for so long I decide to get a surrogate."

"Will he or she be as smart as you?" she asked.

"I don't know if she will, but I plan to love her unconditionally."

"What's the mother like?"

"Energetic," he said. "She is also very smart."

"Good," she said. "Do you have a name picked out for the baby?"

"Clara Diana Reid," he said with smile.

"What a lovely name," she said. "Where did you pick Clara and Diana from?"

"Diana is your name, mom."

"Oh right. But you know the only name that has ever mattered to me was 'mom.'"

Reid just smiled.

"You'll know the feeling too. You won't care what others call you anymore. You'll just want to be known as father, dad, or daddy."

"I can't wait," he said.

"How much longer?"

"Less than three months."

"Will you be with her?"

"I want to give her some time alone with the child."

"What is she changes her mind about giving her up?"

"I don't think she will."

"Be prepared, just in case."

"I will mom," he said.

She reached across the table.

"I love you so much son. Just remember that, even when I can't remember my name or that you're my son."

"I won't mom," he said tearfully. "I promise."

He left shortly afterwards. He didn't like lying to his mother, but in this case, it felt necessary. He didn't want her to know that the child was be carried by the person responsible for so much of their suffering. Sometimes, ignorance is bliss.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter Seven:

Reid was holding a child-rearing book in his lap on the plane ride home from Houston, but he wasn't reading it. He looked out the window, lost in thought.

Prentiss approached him.

"You okay?" she asked

"I'm fine," Reid said.

"Really?" she said.

"I don't know," he said putting his book away.

"Carl Digges made some nasty threats, but he can't hurt you," she said.

"That is what we thought about Cat Adams and Peter Lewis," he said.

"This will be different," Prentiss said. "Everyone who has posed a threat to you is in a super-max."

"That is no guarantee though," Reid said. "I just don't feel as safe as I used to even three years ago after the replicator."

"Are you thinking about leaving the field?" she asked.

"It has occurred to me," he said. "But then I think of all the lives I've saved and how leaving the field means Cat Adams and every other unsub we've apprehended has won. I can't let my life be controlled by them."

"You sound conflicted still," she said.

"I know."

"Just know then that we will support your decision, one hundred percent, no matter what," Prentiss said.

"Thanks, Emily," he said. "I needed to hear that."

"Its what friends are for," she said and left him to his thoughts again.

…

When Clara was due in less than two months, Reid decided to start interviewing nannies with Garcia running background checks. He'd be taking six weeks off after her birth, but then needed someone to look after her while he was at work.

"I have culled the list down from twenty to five," she reported. "All are squeaky-clean and have looked after children before."

Reid found the process to be difficult. He wanted one who would be capable of protecting his daughter while also have a nurturing spirit. One woman admired his security but said little about how she would engage with Clara. Another was outright terrified of the idea of an intruder despite being a master of several forms of martial arts. A woman with a degree in social work seemed like a good fit until she started asking too many questions about the mother. There was also a woman who did a tour of duty in Iraq who thought his house needed further safeguards and kept suggesting probabilities such as that of a bombing. The woman who was a former nurse sounded promising until she described how she carried a knife with her at all times after a home invasion. The final candidate just wanted to hit on Reid.

This left him frustrated at the end. He wasn't sure he'd be able to find someone to look after his daughter.

Then a call came out of the blue. Reid never imagined he would see her again except in passing. But he was delighted when he did.

…

"I love the new place," Alex Blake said as she walked in. "It still feels very you."

"Thanks," he said and led her to his office.

He gestured for her to take a seat.

"So how did you find out about this job opportunity?" he asked.

"Sarah Michaels is friend of mine," she said. "I based one of my articles on the languages of Iraq off her experiences. She told me she was applying a job to be a nanny to this genius FBI agent and she was afraid of messing it up."

Reid didn't say anything.

"She scared you off with disaster preparedness skills, didn't she?" Blake said with a sigh.

"I don't want someone who is constantly looking for threats that she forgets to enjoy time with my daughter," he said.

"I understand and I think Sarah sees how she messed up the interview. You two just weren't a match."

There was a pause in the conversation.

"Let's get down to brass tacks with what you really want to know," she said. "I'm back at GWU because it felt more like home than Harvard and I butted heads with the new department chair. James and I got a divorce last year because he and I just couldn't get on the same page about anything anymore and that is all I will say. I want to be your child's nanny because I want to protect him or her in ways no one else can. I have seen a therapist about some of my issues and feel fully qualified for the job."

Reid sat back.

"My first inclination is to say yes but first I should ask you a few questions."

"As expected," she said with a smile.

…

"So, Alex Blake is part of the 'team' again," Rossi said. "I think that is a good thing."

"This is still such a thing as a happy coincidence," Prentiss said. "Now back to business."

"What did Cat Adams say to you?" Rossi asked.

"She tried to control the conversation," she said. "She kept asking questions. Demanded to know the name of the baby. Made all sorts of empty threats about what she could do to her in six weeks."

"You're sure they're empty?" Rossi said.

"She's been put on suicide watch as a precaution," she said. "I also think she wanted to see if she could get under my skin with some of her comments."

"Did she?"

"No," Prentiss said firmly. "I just can't wait for her to give birth."

"I agree wholeheartedly," Rossi said.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much for the great reviews! I hope no one minds which date I chose going in line with the airdates instead of the show's timeline.

Chapter Eight:

" _Spencer," Maeve whispered into his ear. "Come on."_

 _He began to kiss her and she stroked his hair._

" _I know you want it," she said._

" _I do," he said obediently._

 _They laid on the floor. She began to undue his belt as they kissed._

 _He turned briefly and saw blood on the floor._

" _Come on Spencer," she said and he returned his attention to her._

" _Spence!" a voice cried out._

 _Reid looked around and saw Nadine lying in a pool of blood and began to panic._

" _Spence!"_

He woke up with J.J. staring over at him on the plane to Sacramento. He looked at his watch. It was still early and Prentiss had told them to get some rest.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Why?" he asked.

"You were mumbling in your sleep," she said.

Reid realized his pants felt tight. He suddenly wanted to die. He was glad he fell asleep at the table.

"I'll be okay J.J." he said assuredly. "I promise."

She didn't look convinced but continued to look over the case file.

…

"You do realize you're the victim of sexual assault, right?" Marone said after he recounted the incident.

"I hate that wording though," he said. "I don't like considering myself a victim because it makes me feel weak."

"There's nothing weak about you, Dr. Spencer Reid," she said. "You survived a lot and you're making great progress."

"Why are these dreams manifesting now?" he asked.

"I think you know the answer to that," she said. "When is she due?"

Reid sighed. "In two weeks."

"It hurts that you didn't remember conceiving her," she said. "There is a reason they call it love but you didn't feel it. That is not something one can get over completely."

"So, what do I do?" he said.

"Remember you are a very strong person. You're a survivor. Try to use the sleep exercises as much as possible. I also think that these conflicting feelings won't be on your mind as much once Clara comes into the world."

"I hope so."

…

Cat's felt her coming on October sixteenth. Reid had been working out of an empty office for the last two days waiting. Her screams were practically feral.

"Oh look, my baby daddy is here," she said not sounding the least bit surprised. She let out another scream. Her water broke.

"Cat," he said calmly. "You need breath and push."

"And what if I don't?" she asked. "Maybe I'll make this baby suffer while I still can."

Then she screamed again.

"I think, she's done listening to you," Reid said. "Breath Cat, just breath."

She was sweating like crazy and for instant, he saw a single flicker. It was of fear.

He suddenly rubbed her shoulders. "Breath Cat," he said in a softer tone. "I know you can do this."

She looked at him briefly. "Okay," she said. "Let's pretend we're an actual couple. Coach me on, honey."

Cat was in labor for three hours. After much screaming, panting, and some tears(Reid's), Clara Diana Reid was born at six-twelve p.m. She weighed eight pounds and four ounces.

With guards surrounding them, the doctor placed Clara in Cat's arms.

She smiled. "She has your eyes."

"I think she has your nose," he said.

Cat looked at him, and suddenly she was most beautiful person in the world to him. Sweating and holding his child, she looked positively angelic.

She returned her attention to Clara.

"Hello Maeve," she said sweetly.

Any feeling of love dissipated.

"Her name is Clara," he said.

"Like some _Doctor Who_ character? No, Maeve is a warrior's name."

Reid began to panic. She was still holding Clara. Clara began to cry.

"Awe, Maeve doesn't like seeing Mommy and Daddy fighting."

"Gently rock her," he said.

"Who?" she asked daringly.

"Gently rock Maeve," he said.

She did as instructed. Clara calmed down.

Reid waited and watched. Eventually, Cat fell back on her pillows.

"Mommying is tough," she said. "I don't think I'm cut out for it. She's all yours Spency."

The nurse put Clara in Reid arms. She was truly the most perfect thing he had ever seen. She was all his.

He nodded to the nurse and began to walk away.

"Goodbye, Cat," he said.

"One last thing Spencer," she said with her eyes closed. He stopped. "This was probably the happiest day of your life. This day was kind of cruddy for me given I had to push a watermelon out. While I will always remember every moment of this day, you're going to spend the rest of your life hoping that you will."

"Goodbye, Cat," he said again and walked out for good this time.

He turned to a nurse. "Her name is Clara," he said urgently. "Clara Diana Reid."

"As the established guardian, the name choice is yours," she said and smiled. "Hello, Clara."

He walked into the nursery. "Hello Clara," he softly. "I promise, I will spend the rest of my life making sure you are safe and happy. You are my world Clara. I love you."

Author's Note:

I know nothing about the legality of baby names. I am also not a therapist.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for the reviews as always!

Chapter Nine:

Reid brought Clara home the next day early in the morning. She woke at three a.m. for a feeding but then slept until they came home at seven. Clara woke up needing to be changed then. Once he did that, he nestled her in his arms sat in the rocking chair. He could not take his eyes off her. Nothing could compare to the joy he felt in that moment. It was pure ecstasy.

Garcia and Morgan were the first to arrive around ten. Garcia apologized for J.J. not coming as they got called out on a case.

"You'll meet your godmother eventually," Reid said to Clara. "But you get to meet your godfather now."

"Hey, little princess," Morgan said as Reid handed a wide-eyed Clara to him. "Aren't you the sweetest little thing."

Garcia was staring at Reid. "You're glowing," she said.

"One doesn't actually, Penelope," said he started to slightly red.

"No, but I have never seen you this happy," she said and gave him a hug. "You deserve all the happiness in the world boy wonder."

Clara began to cry.

"It looks like someone is jealous," Morgan said and hand her back to Reid.

He began to choke up as she calmed down.

"I feel like I don't ever want to let go of her," he said.

"But you have to," Morgan said with a smile. "You need and sleep too buddy. Eventually they will also want to start crawling and then walking."

"I'm sorry I missed so much of that with Hank," he said.

"You have your reasons."

Garcia's phone beeped. "I need to get back."

"Understood," Reid said. "I'll see you later."

"Next time with the whole team," she said left.

Reid set Clara down in her crib and pulled out some orange juice for himself.

"So, how was it?" Morgan asked. "Having Cat deliver your child?"

"Morgan, for a single moment, I think I felt something like affection for her when I saw her holding Clara," he said as poured a glass.

"Reid, that woman as horrible as she is and that is putting it lightly, is still the mother of Clara," he said. "You were bound to feel something in the heat of that moment with her."

"Please don't mention heat," he said. "The only reason she is here is because Lindsey drugged me into reacting that way chemically."

"I have no idea what you're going through," Morgan said. "Just try to focus on Clara. My world was upended when Hank came into the world, let her do the same for you."

Reid raised his orange juice. "To Clara!"

Morgan nudged his hand. "To Clara!"

…

Garcia got back into technical analyst mode and hunted down information about what the latest abductee might have in common with the last two victims. She couldn't find anything on the surface but promised to keep digging.

"One last thing Garcia," J.J. said. "How are Spence and Clara."

"Guys I don't I think I have ever seen him so happy. He just radiates joy with her in his arms even though he claims glowing isn't a real thing."

"It's a thing," J.J. said. "I can't wait to meet my god daughter."

"I swear you'll love her on the spot. Garcia out."

…

Blake was next to visit. She smiled and cooed over her. She also brought a small gift.

"Blake, you didn't have to," he said. "I'll be paying you soon."

"But I wanted to," she said.

It was a silver rattle.

"Blake!" he said. "This is too much!"

"It's been in my family for several generations now and has been properly baby-proofed not too long ago. Please let her use it. You can see the teeth marks on it. She'll be old enough to use it is sooner than you think."

"Thank you so much."

"Spencer," she said slowly. "I think you know that because you remind of Ethan, you have special place in my heart. I'm sorry I ran away rather than embracing those feelings. You are a special agent in so many ways. I expect Clara to hand this on to her child. You are now family Spencer. Most definitely, family."

Reid put Clara down and gave Blake a hug. They held on for a long time.

Blake left not long afterwards. He fed and changed Clara and prepared for the three-a.m. feeding. Reid then changed and went to bed. This was the first day of the rest of his life and he couldn't be happier.


	10. Chapter 10

Fifty Reviews! Yay! Thank you so much!

Chapter Ten:

In two weeks' time, the whole team had come to visit him and Clara. They all said she had his inquisitive eyes. Some brought meals, Rossi had an entire meal catered, and some offered to stay so he could rest, but Reid refused. While she was starting wear him down slightly, he wouldn't have it any other way.

It was the day before his birthday and he knew the team was plotting something. He just hoped it wasn't big as he didn't like being away from Clara for long still.

He was walking by the entrance to get a book one morning, when he saw an envelope had been slipped under his door.

Reid quickly grabbed Clara and put her in a sling. He then dialed the police. He had warned them something like this might happen and they came immediately.

Reid undid the security alarms and left through the back entrance. He calmed his breathing. Clara looked at him curiously and blinked at the bright sun. Next, he called Prentiss.

"What is it Reid?" she asked as he rarely called during the day.

"An envelope was slipped under my door," he said shakily.

"Have the police been called?"

He could hear the sirens. "Yes."

"I'll send J.J. and Lewis over. Everything is going to be okay? You got it? How's Clara?"

"She's fine."

"And we'll make sure she stays that way."

…

J.J. met with Reid while Lewis coordinated with the police. They found nothing of immediate danger with the envelope and the dogs couldn't smell anything. The envelope was sent to the Quantico for analysis.

Lewis reviewed the security footage taken from Reid's house. It was someone with a male figure wearing winter gloves and a hoodie. He clearly knew where the camera was and kept his head down. He then quickly walked down the street in the opposite direction from which he came.

Reid and Clara went to J.J. back to Quantico. They didn't talk much. At a red light, she placed a hand on his.

"Spence," she said urgently. "It's going to be fine."

"I, know," he said in an unconvincing tone.

Garcia smiled and cooed over Clara like it was a planned visit when they arrived.

"I have all sorts of baby-appropriate goodies up in my lair," she said. "We're going to have a fun day at the BAU aren't we Clara?"

She smiled and made a gurgling noise. Reid felt sick.

"Let me take care of her," Garcia said.

"But you're working," he said.

"Not on any active cases," she said. "Let me worry about her for a couple hours while you take care of yourself."

"Okay," he said and handed Clara over to Garcia.

"Say bye-bye daddy," she said and had Clara wave her hand.

"Bye, Clara," he said and kissed her on the head before leaving.

…

He went down to the bomb lab where Prentiss and Rossi were waiting with Lewis. Everyone looked grim.

An agent in a full hazmat suit came to the window.

"In the envelope, they found laundry powder and two cards," Prentiss said.

"Shaw," Reid said.

"There's more," Rossi said.

The agent behind the glass pulled them out for him to read. One was a birthday card. It read:

" _Have you grown a set of eyes on the back your head yet?"_

 _Shaw_

The other card was a congratulatory card on the birth of a girl. It read:

" _How's little Maeve doing?"_

 _Lindsay_

Reid tried to take some calming breaths, but they did no good. His mind was reeling. He ran until he found a bathroom. He locked a stall and became violently sick. This couldn't be happening. Not after all he had gone through. This couldn't be happening.

He heard footsteps.

"Reid?" Rossi said.

Reid sat next the toilet, suddenly too tired to move. He saw Rossi's expensive shoes pass by.

"I can't say it's going to be fine right away son, but we're going to make it sooner rather than later," he said standing opposite his stall. "We aren't going let anyone harm you or Clara in any way ever again. We're going to rework the security again. We're going to question Lindsay, Shaw, and Cat. It is going to be okay eventually, I promise."

Reid got up slowly and unlatched the door. Rossi pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Spencer," he said softly.

"Like you said Rossi," Reid said croakily. "Everything is going to be fine."


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Eleven:

J.J. picked up a few things for them so Reid and Clara stayed at Rossi's. Rossi hired his own security team, while Reid's home system was being rewired. It was the best solution that could be prepared in such a short time.

On Reid's birthday, Blake came over to watch Clara, while Reid went to see his therapist.

"She gets cuter by the day," Blake said as she held her.

"I don't want anything to happen to her," Reid said.

"And nothing will," Blake said. "I trust your team and so should you."

"I will Blake. Thanks for coming so soon."

"No problem, Spencer," she said as she began to rock Clara to sleep.

…

"I can't believe this is happening," Reid said. "After all this time and work, they're still after me!"

"Grudges are easy to nurse," Marone said. "Especial for those who have lots of time on their hands."

"How did this happen!?" he practically shouted. "I was so careful."

"Careful isn't always enough," she said. "There are some things you can't control."

He sat back. "Why does it feel like the world is out to get me?"

"We've discussed this Spencer. The world is not out to get you. We all run into times of misfortune."

"But not like this," he said.

"It is also about perspective," she said. "I promised that your time in prison will seem small in comparison to the rest of your life, but that will not happen overnight. You need to have faith in yourself that this will get easier."

"The process is harder when an envelope of laundry powder and cards are sent to you."

"I know," she said. "Trust your team to figure things out because they will. What you need to focus on is taking care of yourself and Clara."

"I ran away and threw up," Reid said. "I haven't felt that awful in months."

"That's an understandable response," she said. "Then what did you do?"

"Rossi found me and promised they would take care of the situation."

"Good, then what did you do?"

"I focused on helping the team," he said.

"Great," she said.

"It doesn't feel like enough though."

"It never does. How did you sleep?"

"I barely slept, I watched Clara the whole night."

"You know you also need to be rested for her too."

"I know," he said and put his head in his hands. "Why does everything have to be so hard?"

"Clara is a healthy and happy baby girl," Marone said calmly. "You have a team that will go to the end of the earth to protect you and her. Focus on the positives Spencer. If you sink into a hole of despair it will take more time to get out of without help."

"Okay," Reid said straightening up. "I'll try to stay positive. For Clara."

"Let's run through some breathing exercise okay? It will help calm your mind."

"Alright," Reid said.

"I'm going to count backwards and…"

…

Three floors below them, Rossi and Prentiss were in deep discussion.

"How trustworthy is Dr. Heather Marone?" Rossi asked.

"Garcia ran a background check on her yesterday. When she's not being the therapist to some of the highest-ranked agents, she's a busy soccer mom. She'd have no way of accessing the resources needed."

"Could someone for her though?" he asked.

"Not likely," Prentiss said. "I know you want to pin this on someone quickly but this going to take time."

"I just don't like how unsafe the kid feels right now."

"Me too."

There was a knock on the door. Prentis opened it to find J.J. waiting with a file.

"Lindsey's prison records," she said. "There was riot at her prison the day the mail would have gone out. Someone set a fire in the laundry room."

"But how'd she have access to cards?" Rossi asked.

"Forensics went over the cards again," J.J. said. "This is their report. They had been painted. The paper and illustrations are original but the content was altered. My guess is Lindsay collected them from other prisoners."

"What about how she accessed Reid's address?"

J.J.'s face turned grim. "Garcia has something to show you."

…

"It is called for lack of originality 'the scratch network'" Garcia said. "It is on the dark net designed by admirers of Scratch."

"Is this where Lindsey found Reid's address?" Prentiss said.

"That is our best guess."

"Does that mean Spence and Clara have to move?" J.J. asked.

"No," Prentiss said. "That might be what they want. Can you hack the system and change his address?"

"It will take me some time and I'll have to create a new alias…and yes its possible."

"Then do it," she said. "Make them think they have Reid in the wind."

"Any place specific do you have in mind?"

"The safe house where Scratch attacked us."

"How poetic," Rossi said.

"We'll see what happens from there," Prentiss. "Next, we have a birthday to celebrate."

…

Clara laughed and smiled through the whole party. J.J. suggested she thought party was for her. She was passed around until she fell asleep in Reid's arms.

Everyone tried to have a good time. Rossi bought Reid a whole set of replacement copies of books he lost when his mother caused the flood. J.J. got him a baby scrapbook. Lewis bought him a new journal. Prentiss got him a gift card to his favorite coffee shop. Alvez got him a gift card to his favorite Indian restaurant. Lewis and Walker chipped in and bought him a subscription of National Geographic for kids. Blake got him a rocking horse. Garcia wasn't around to give her gift but with her blessing J.J. presented Reid with a framed photo of him holding Clara surrounded by the team. Reid truly appreciated every gift and felt lucky to have so many good friends.

Prentis explained the situation after the party ended and the rest of the team except Rossi, had left.

"So, this is Lindsey and Scratch fans," Reid said with a sigh.

"Lindsey is being transferred as we speak," Prentiss said. "And Garcia is working on altering that database."

"We're taking care of it, son," Rossi said.

"When do you think Clara and I should go back?" he asked. "And will it be safe?"

"Tomorrow," Prentiss said. "We'll double the security until that network is taken down. We won't let these people hurt your life any further."

"Thank you, Emily and Rossi," Reid said. "For everything."

"You're family to us," Rossi said. "And you always will be."

"That is for certain," Prentiss said.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews as always!

Chapter Twelve:

After one week of intense patrolling, and Lindsey was settled into her new facility, Reid finally felt as safe as possible where he lived. He'd come to accept that he would always be looking over shoulder, but he also knew both he and Clara had to live life to the fullest.

He opened the driver-side door to go and get Clara after her four-week checkup when he heard a woman shouting.

"Handsome!" she shouted. "Come here!"

Reid looked around suddenly found a cocker spaniel climbing up to his knees.

"Handsome!" a woman with blond hair appeared in running shorts carrying a leash appeared. "NO!"

He knelt down and petted the dog, who licked his hands. He then managed to grip the collar.

"Thank you," the woman said panting slightly. "I've been chasing this little guy down the block."

"Is Handsome his name?" he asked as she hooked the leash onto the dog.

"Yes," she said with a laugh. "The breeder came up with it. We're trying to change it to Sammy. So this sort of thing doesn't happen again."

Handsome kept pawing at Reid.

"Stop that!" she said pulling him away. "He's less than a year old and hasn't learned. I'm Sylvia by the way." She offered her hand.

He waved them slightly. "I'm Spencer. I'm also not a fan of germs and they're covered in dog slobber at the moment."

"Right," she said. "I'm really sorry about that."

"I have handwipes in the car," he said and reached in. Clara started to make some crying sounds.

"I thought you had a baby," she as he wiped his hands. She then turned red. "I'm sorry, I work from home and live across the street one house down."

"No," Reid said. "There's nothing wrong with being observant. I bet I gave you a scare when SWAT appeared about a week ago."

"It did have the whole neighborhood talking," she admitted.

"A package was slipped under my door," he said. "I'm an FBI agent on leave and I can never be too careful."

"I understand," she said. "Listen, if you ever want to drop by and say hello, my husband Max and my five-year-old Lana would love to get to know you."

"Thank you," he said nervously. "I'll consider it."

"I know making friends can be hard around here," she said. "But it is worth the effort."

"I'll definitely consider it," he said.

…

"Sylvia, age thirty and Max Briars age thirty-three, parents of Lana Briars, age five," Garcia reported. "Max is an insurance attorney and Sylvia runs an online shopping boutique. The clothes are cute by the way and in all different sizes."

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Sylvia got a speeding ticket when she was nineteen. They just registered their dog, 'Sammy' with the city."

Reid didn't say anything.

"It sounds like you might have actually found a friend and not a creepy spy, stalker, or serial killer."

"I just don't know if I can trust anyone," he said.

"Making friends is hard, but it might be worth the risk. It might also mean having another set of eyes on the house."

"True."

"So, go and say hello. Show off Clara to the world."

"Okay," he said. "I'll try."

…

A few days later with Clara in his arms, he got up the courage to ring the bell late in the afternoon. This caused the dog to bark and the stamping of feet.

He heard some shouting at the dog before the door opened. A man with dark hair appeared in a suit without a tie. He smiled.

"Hello," he said pleasantly. "You must be Spencer, Sylvia mentioned running into you, or to be more precise, Sammy finding you."

Then a girl with light brown hair appeared.

"Awe a baby," she said. "How old is she?"

"Five weeks," he said.

"She's so cute! I love her little outfit!" she said.

Max sighed. "We get her a puppy and suddenly she gets it in her head she wants a sibling now."

"But look how cute she is. What's her name?"

"Clara," Reid said.

"I'm Lana," she said.

"Why don't you come in?" Max asked.

"Sure," Reid said.

Max led him to the family room. It was covered in toys, both human and canine.

"Sorry for the mess," he said.

"I didn't mean to intrude," Reid said.

"No, it is always going to be mess until someone learns to pick up after herself."

"But some of it belongs to Sammy," she said.

"Not all of it," he said.

Sylvia appeared. "Spencer! What a delightful surprise."

"It is nice to see you again too," he said.

"Sit," Max said. "Relax. Can I get you something to drink?"

"No thank you," he said as he sat down. "I just wanted to say hello and get Clara out for some fresh air."

Lana took a seat right next to him. "She is so small but her eyes are huge. Where's her mommy?"

"Lana," both Max and Sylvia said.

"Her mommy wasn't ready to be a mommy," Reid said. "So, I'm taking care of her."

"Will she ever be ready to be a mommy?"

"I don't know," Reid said.

The rest of the visit was pleasant. "Sammy" managed to escape the basement and tried to leap into Reid's lap before Max grabbed him. They invited him to stay for dinner, but he declined and promised to come another time for dinner. Lana waved as he left.

Reid entered his own house and put Clara in her crib. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Normal," was going to take time to get used to.

Author's Note:

My dog was bred with the name "Handsome." He never got off his leash before we renamed him.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews and my dog did get petted! I have new story in the Doctor Who crossover section that could use some love as I figure out what it is about.

Chapter Thirteen:

Alex Blake breathed and pulled the trigger. Three for the left shoulder, three for the right, and then head shots. She was aiming for the center of mass when Prentiss arrived to watch. She smiled at her when she finished.

"Nice work," Prentiss said as Blake pulled off her headphones. "Interesting firing patterns."

"I'm trying to think outside the box as to where to hit my targets in the event the perpetrator is holding Clara."

"Good idea," she said.

"Thanks," Blake said. "And arranging to have my arms permit reinstated along with access to the Quantic shooting range."

"No problem," she said. "Anything for Spencer."

"That's been a theme for almost a year, hasn't it?" she said. "All of this must be taking a toll on the team."

"Nothing compared to what it is doing to Spencer," Prentiss said.

They walked out of the shooting range together.

"That doesn't mean you didn't have your problems. I'm guessing you and your team broke or bent at least a few rules and cashed in some favors. When I saw you on Reid's birthday, you looked exhausted. Are you okay?"

Prentiss paused. "It was worse when he was in jail. I couldn't sleep knowing he was there and especially when it seemed likely he might not get out. His happiness brings me peace. I can't…I don't know…"

"Breath Prentiss," Blake said. " _Litost,_ a Czech word for suddenly seeing how hard life has been."

"Thanks," she said. "I feel like ever since Hotch left I have been running and I guess I have been running myself to the ground."

"With Scratch dead, maybe now would be a good time for a vacation?" Blake said.

"Too many of his allies are still on the loose," she said.

"You can't keep running like this though."

"Blake, why do you care?" she asked bluntly. "We were never close and your job is to care about Spencer, not me."

"You and I come from different backgrounds," Blake said. "But we both know if we start seeing the world as hopeless, it is time to leave. Which is why I left. I don't want to see you go down that path."

"I won't," she said.

"My other motive is that Reid needs a strong support system while he's in the field. He is strong on his own but all of you need to be strong together with him too. You have tight bond but it can unravel if one of you starts questioning everything."

Prentiss breathed again. "Thank you, Blake. I'll consider a vacation after I have seen Reid do some field work. I don't want anything to go further wrong for him."

"I know," she said. "None of us do."

"I never asked, how did you end up volunteering to be Reid's nanny?"

"Let's get some coffee and I'll tell you about a boy named Ethan," she said and they walked to the exit.

…

Blake arrived early in the morning the day Reid was due back for work. He was nervous but tried to focus on the fact that he trusted Blake.

She looked over the folder and smiled. "I've seen case files thinner than this."

"I just want you to have all the information you need to keep Clara happy, healthy, and safe when I'm gone," he said.

"This is the part I should to tell you not to worry but I know you will anyway," Blake said. "Just try to relax and focus on work."

"I will," he said and picked up his messenger bag. "She's already been fed and changed so she'll be awake and alert—"

"Spencer," Blake said. "I've got this."

"Okay," he said. He went over and kissed Clara on the head. "I love you and I won't be gone forever."

With one more glance over his shoulder he left.

…

Clara was an inquisitive little girl. She seemed watched her every movement without making a sound. They played games together and enjoyed snacks. She never fussed over anything. Caring for her was a joy.

Reid called just before lunch time.

"I'm not going to be home tonight," he said. "We have a case in San Pedro."

"We planned for that," Blake said. "I don't lecture tonight anyway. Can I ask what the case is about?"

"A home invasion," he said with a gulp. "Children were killed."

"Oh Spencer," she said. "Just focus on the details and try not to make it personal. The objective is to catch the unsub. I believe you can get through this."

"Thanks Blake," he said. "How's Clara?"

"She's as good as you left her," she said.

"Great," he said. "Remember… you read the file."

"Yes, and I'll do as instructed to a T," she said.

"Thanks again, Blake."

Blake looked to sleeping Clara.

"My pleasure Spencer."


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for the reviews. I finished another story yesterday. You don't have to know much about Doctor Who to understand the premise.

Chapter Fourteen:

Reid watched the speed limit as carefully as possible. J.J. warned him being away from her might feel like months at first and it did. Three days felt infinitely longer that he thought it could be. He also worked firmly to put what he saw in the back of his mind. The elephant covered in blood would haunt him for a long time though.

He unlocked the door and found Blake waiting with Clara sitting in her lap.

"Welcome home Daddy," she said with humor.

Clara looked up and smiled. It was most beautiful thing in the world. She raised arms and Reid nearly cried as he picked her up.

"How's my baby girl?" he said as he rocked her. "Oh, how Daddy missed you my little princess."

She just made little noises that indicated she was happy.

"How was the case?" Blake asked.

"Brutal," he said and then looked into Clara's eyes. "But no misery can shake the joy of coming home to her."

"That is good to hear," she said and picked up her things. "I have class at seven, my TA doesn't have to meet the rough crowd tonight."

"It is only five-thirty," Reid said. "Can I offer to cook you some dinner first?"

"No, but thank you. There is full report of her activities on the kitchen table," she said and looked to Clara. "Bye-bye little girl. Take care, Spencer."

After she left, Reid turned on every locking mechanism he had set up. He put Clara in her high chair and began to cook. This was his idea of perfection.

…

It did get easier with time. Reid became slightly more comfortable with leaving Clara two weeks later. He was reading up on a cold case, when Garcia approached him.

"Boy-Wonder," she said, "A woman is in the lobby wanting to meet you, she claims to be your aunt."

"What does she look like?" he asked.

Garcia pulled out her phone and showed him a picture of woman with a stern gray bun in a dark green dress.

"Aunt Ethel," he said. "Have security send her up."

"What does she know?"

"Nothing," he said with a sigh.

Reid was waiting by the elevator when she emerged swinging a black handbag.

"Why didn't anyone tell me you were in prison?" she demanded the minute she stepped out.

"I didn't want you to worry," he said.

"That is what family is for," she said. "To worry and pray."

"How did you find out?"

"Your good-for-nothing-father finally said something about you changing the address of where your mother was staying. I knew you had sent her to live with you but neglected to mention the part where you were in jail."

"I told him not to share details with the family Aunt Ethel," he said. "I know I would get out so I was hoping I'd be out before you knew."

"I know you don't have much family outside this place to depend on Spencer," she said. "But you should have told me. I love you and I don't want anyone to hurt you."

"It's an occupational hazard," Reid said.

"I know that! But that doesn't stop me from caring and praying that you don't get hurt."

"I'm sorry," he said. "Can I make up to you with lunch?"

"Lunch would be a start," she said.

"I'll go tell my boss," he said.

He went upstairs and knocked on Prentiss's open door.

"I'm taking my aunt out to lunch," he said. "Call me if a case comes up."

"Sure thing, Reid," she said. "And not that it is any of my business, but are going to tell her about Clara?"

"No," he said. "It is one thing for my mom to know and see her but Aunt Ethel has a chatty knitting circle and the fewer people who know about Clara, the better."

"You can tell her if you want."

"I know but it still doesn't feel safe yet."

"There may never be safe time," she said.

"I think there will be," he said. "And then she can yell at me all she wants for not telling her sooner."

"Okay," she said. "See you later."

"Bye," he said.

He went back down stairs.

"I'm ready," he said.

"Good," she said. "Now would be a good time to discuss that hair of yours."

"Yes, Aunt Ethel."

…

A week later Prentiss was packing up her things. Rossi approached her door.

"I thought this wasn't going to be working vacation."

"It isn't," she said. "I just want to leave everything neat. I also want you to be able to contact me in an instant if anything _feels_ wrong."

"I will, captain," he said.

"How was your latest meeting with Cat's warden?"

"She's taken up painting," he said. "They're crude, almost child-like. They show what looks like Reid playing with Clara in the park. She still calls her Maeve."

"Anything else?"

"She sings lullabies in her sleep."

"Continue to keep me informed."

"But not this week," he said.

"Unless something develops."

"It won't," he said. "Now have a good time and try to relax. The kid has been doing fine the field. You need to recharge."

"Okay," she said taking deep breath. "I will."


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter Fifteen:

"So, what's on your mind?" Marone asked as they sat down.

Reid didn't say anything at first.

"Oh, this must be big," she said cheerfully. "You look lost in thought."

"It was a case," he said slowly. "The wrong man had been put in jail five years ago."

"Did you have to go into the prison?" she said in a more serious tone.

"I chose to," he said. "I wanted to see the man we thought was responsible. He fit the profile. There was circumstantial DNA evidence, and witness testimony that it turns out came from the real perpetrator."

"That must have been difficult," she said.

"He had proclaimed his innocence from the beginning," he said. "I watched footage from his first interrogation and then met him. He was desperate then but now looked defeated. Like he thought we were just going the motions by meeting with him."

"You saw yourself in him," she said. "You saw what you could have become."

"No one would look at the case because of the DNA evidence," he said shaking his head. "The only reason he is out of jail because the unsub returned to the area for his endgame."

"What is going through your mind right now?" Marone asked.

"I don't know," he said slowly.

"I think you do," she said. "But you're afraid to admit it."

"I hated seeing a reflection of myself in that man, but I also wanted to look more closely."

"I think I know what you're afraid to say out loud. You want to help find more people like you trapped behind bars. You want to leave the BAU."

"But I can't," he said. "They're my family."

"Not seeing them every day doesn't mean they aren't family anymore," she said.

"But they also did so much for me. Called in more favors than any of them are willing to admit. I repay them by abandoning them?"

"You don't owe them anything, because if roles were reversed, you would go to the same lengths for them."

"What about Clara? Will she be safe without the umbrella of the FBI?"

"No one wants to see you or Clara hurt, so I am guessing your security won't change."

"What about seeing you once a month?"

"I have no issues pulling strings where I need to."

Reid didn't say anything.

"I can see it in your eyes Spencer," she said. "You probably know the statistics by heart. You want to subtract from that statistic of people behind bars who shouldn't be. It is a noble calling, if you choose to pursue it."

"I still have to think about it," he said.

"I'm sure you do," she said. "Now why don't we discuss your sleep patterns…"

…

Innocence Investigation Director Colleen Griffin didn't believe in luck. Her father's gamboling problem made sure she never would. She believed in statistics and seasons. More donations come in right before taxes are due. Bright-eyed lawyers come in just after passing the bar exam promising to seek truth and justice for the less fortunate and leave within a year seeking a less disheartening career in another field. Everything had a time and place and that suited Griffin just fine.

When an FBI agent sought a meeting with her, she didn't think much of it. The FBI would occasionally drop by to check one of their cases. She didn't mind meeting him over lunch as it sounded like a meeting he didn't want the upper brass to know about.

Griffin welcomed him warmly into her office.

"Come in," she said. "Have a seat."

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me Dr. Griffin," he said.

"Please, it's Colleen," she said. "The only people who call me "Doctor," are my students. So, what can I help you with Dr. Reid?"

"Have you heard of me, Colleen?" she asked.

"Your name rings bells, but from where, I can't say."

He gulped. "I was the FBI agent framed for the murder of a dual citizen in Mexico."

"Oh, that case," she said. "Wow that sounded crazy. A prisoner with a grudge and the right connections to enact a plan. I can't imagine what your bosses kept out of the papers about it."

"A great deal," he said in a low tone.

She instantly connected the dots. "You're here, because you want a job."

"Am I that transparent?" he asked.

"You wouldn't be the first person I've hired who has served time wrongfully. Though an FBI agent would be a real first for me."

"Being in prison did something to me," he said slowly. "I can't go back to being the person I enjoyed being. It has made me harder and I have spent the last several months learning to live with it."

"I have heard that story many times before," she said. "You're going to be revisiting a lot of nightmares if you choose to join my team."

"You're offering me the job now?" he said.

"I am asking if you're prepared to face down people who have become monsters while in prison. People who are genuine monsters. And people we can't save mentally, even if we manage to get them out."

"I am not naïve about what you do," he said.

"I don't doubt that," she said. "I wouldn't be paying you as well and the benefits aren't as good. Safety can be a concern and we try to minimize that with our own security but it is not the FBI."

"I'm aware of that," he said.

"I assume you'll need to give the FBI six weeks' notice," she said and pulled out a business card. "If you change your mind at any time please feel free to call me. This is my personal number."

"I came here just to see if there was an opening," he said.

"You fall in a special category Dr. Reid," she said. "There is a fancy name for it but the bottom line is: It would a more foolish of me to let you out of my office and not offer you a job."

"Thank you," he said standing up and offering his hand.

"Thank you," Griffin said. "You're also free to call me when you're ready to talk about what you're hiding from me."

He looked shocked.

"I applied for the FBI years ago Dr. Reid. I flunked the psychology part and I have spent the rest of my life learning what I didn't know back then."


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter Sixteen:

"I am gone a week and you decide to quit?" Prentiss said.

"I've given it more thought that than that Emily," Reid said. "I have realized I want a job where I can use what I have experienced to the best of my abilities. As a result of being tortured, I was able to relate to the victims better. My experience in prison has given me a new perspective of what it is like to feel completely alone among people guilty of horrible crimes."

"Reid, joining an organization like Innocence Investigations means opening still-fresh wounds constantly," she said. "You'll be visiting people who are in worse shape than you were on a regular basis. Are you sure you can handle that while raising Clara?"

"I believe I can," he said. "I believe I can help people with what I know now. As for Clara, I believe I will be exposed to the same elements of danger. By retaining a position as a consultant, I still have access to my psychologist and some of the FBI security.

Prentiss sighed. "You do sound like you gave this a lot of thought."

"It's what I want Emily and I hope you'll support me."

"Of course, I will Spencer, you're family and no matter how far you go, you always will be. I don't want to let you go but if this is truly what you want, I won't stand in your way."

"Thank you, Emily," he said.

…

Griffin poured herself another cup of coffee. She figured it was as good a way as any to celebrate.

There was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said.

Brayden Krug entered with files. "A second cup, what are we celebrating?"

"You know me too well," she said. "We have somebody new joining the team. He just called to say he gave his six weeks' notice."

"Colleen," he said slowly. "I thought we agreed to hire Julie using the Waylen Foundation money."

"Brayden," she said seriously. "We spoke about it but as I said then, I couldn't guarantee she'd get the job if I found someone more qualified to fill the position in two months and I have."

"Who could be more qualified than Julie Seymour?" he asked. "She was in charge of a community outreach program while studying for her law degree. She worked in the prosecutor's office for two years. Who could possibly be more qualified than her?"

"I am not a liberty to say," she said firmly. "I'll announce who he is at the next meeting. I'd appreciate it if you kept this little conversation to yourself."

"Yes, Director," he said. "These are the Sherman files you asked for. Mary posted some notes in there."

"Thanks," she said as they were placed on her desk. Krug silently left.

Griffin sat back. Not everybody was going to be a happy camper all the time.

…

Blake was playing on blanket with Clara when Reid came home.

"So, how did the team take it?" she asked.

"Nobody is happy," he said. "J.J.'s angry and I didn't talk to her about the decision. They kept asking if I was in the right place mentally to be making such a change."

"They don't want to lose you again," she said he sat on the blanket next to Clara.

"Working in the field felt good," he said slowly. "But it just didn't feel like home anymore. I still enjoyed helping people but it also started to feel a like a life that belonged to someone else, someone who hadn't been in jail."

"Those all sounds like very good reasons for moving on," she said.

"Blake, did you see a difference in who I was when we met to discuss you being Clara's nanny?" he asked.

"I saw a more serious Dr. Reid," she said. "You were never not serious, but a certain lightness about your curiosity into everything has been dimmed. Experiences shape us Reid. It is up to you to decide how this prison experience continues to change you."

Reid looked over and held Clara's hands. "I choose to let it make me a better person."

Blake smiled. "That sounds like a great idea."


	17. Chapter 17

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Seventeen:

Reid wasn't sure what to expect when he arrived with Clara for their regular brunch. He knocked on the door. J.J. appeared with a smile and open arms.

"Hey Spence," she said and hugged him.

"You're not still mad?" he said.

"A little bit," she said. "But that's not important. Let's eat and talk later okay?"

"That sounds good," he said.

She looked to Clara. "How's my precious little girl?"

Reid hand her over to J.J. as he closed the door.

…

They went to the park. Will kicked a ball around with Henry while J.J. and Reid pushed Michael and Clara on the swings.

"I want you to be happy," she said. "I really do. This just feels like I'm losing you again."

"But you aren't J.J." he said. "We'll still do this every Sunday, pending the weather."

"I wish you would have told me," she said.

"I knew you would have tried to talk me out of it, and you might have been successful."

She looked to Clara.

"I'm also afraid for her," she said. "The more people we let in the more we expose her to risks."

"She can't live in a bubble, J.J. She's going to grow up and we need to let her see things and meet people."

J.J. sighed. "She feels like my own child."

"Welcome to how I feel about Henry and Michael."

They pushed their children without saying anything for a while.

"No more surprises, Spence," she said. "Please?"

"I'll do my best J.J.," he said.

"We need to get through everything together, okay?"

"As always," Reid said. "You're not losing me. You're letting me move on to another chapter."

"That I hope will lead you to happiness," J.J. said.

…

Griffin and Reid ate lunch at a restaurant in the heart of DC two weeks later. The place was crowded with tourists from all over the world. An easy place to have a private conversation in.

"I have a daughter," he said as soon as their meals arrived. "With Cat Adams."

Griffin looked completely shocked.

"I don't think I want to know the mechanics of how that happened other than I hope the FBI has provided you with the best psychiatric help imaginable."

"They have," he said.

"Good," she said. "Is there anything else you'd like to share?"

"She also had her lover kidnap my mom, who has schizophrenia and dementia."

"Wow," she said. "You do have your plate full. Are you sure ready to leave the comfort of FBI?"

"Yes," he said. "It doesn't feel as much like home as you think. I'm ready for a change."

"Okay," she said. "What do you need to feel safe?"

"Only the people I work with the closest should know I have a daughter," he said. "The mother isn't in the picture should be the story, which is the truth."

"You'll be former FBI who was recently targeted by someone you put away. You have every right to be paranoid."

"I don't want any biographical information on your website, I don't want to be part of publicity in the event we manage to get someone out."

"You will stay in the shadows, Dr. Reid," she said.

"People like to call me Spencer or Reid, I don't have a preference."

"We try to keep it casual to encourage team bonding so you'll get called Spencer a lot."

"That sounds fair. I hope I'm not asking too much."

"No, not at all," Griffin said. "You've been through Hell, Spencer, you deserve peace."

"Thanks," he said.

She raised her glass.

"To successful career at Innocence Investigations," she said.

He raised his glass too. "Cheers."

…

Reid cleared each room of Maya Chan's house in San Pedro, California. Then he saw him, Wendel Lee holding a syringe to Chan's neck.

"Make another move and I'll plunge it into her neck," he said.

"You don't have to do this," Reid said calmly. "Maya did nothing wrong."

"She wouldn't give my brother a job," he shouted. "And now he's dead!"

"I'm sorry," she whimpered.

"She couldn't have known that," Reid said.

"She should have," Lee said and pushed the plunger.

Reid shot him in the head. He ran to Chan's side and carefully pulled the needle out of her neck as blood from Lee's body covered the ground. Once it was out, Chan burst into tears and held on to Reid. She wouldn't let go until paramedics arrived to treat her for shock.

J.J. and Alvez arrived.

"Reid are you okay?" Alvez asked.

"As fine as I can be," Reid said. He looked at his shoulder. It was wet with tears.

"You did good, Spence," J.J. said.

"Thanks," he said.

Once they got on the plane, Rossi pulled a bottle of champagne out of an overhead compartment. When they were at cruising altitude, he opened it.

"Cheers," he said. "To one of the FBI's best agents finding new waters to explore."

"Cheers," Lewis said. "May the people he works with know how lucky they are to have him.

"May he keep us close to his heart," J.J. said.

"May he know we are always here to help," Prentiss said.

"That he stays strong through times good and bad," Walker said.

"That he remembers us when he finds even greater success," Alvez said.

"I would not be the man I am today without all of your help," Reid said. "I love you all so very dearly. Cheers."

Garcia was waiting in tears with a cake, when they arrived. She handed it to J.J. and threw her arms around Reid.

"I will miss you so, much, Boy Wonder."

"I will miss you to, Garcia," he said. "But you will always be in my heart. Forever and ever."

"And ever," she said.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter Eighteen:

Blake arrived at her usual time. She found Reid wearing a sharp three-piece suit.

"Is it too much?" he asked anxiously. "I know she said the work place is moderately casual, but I still want to look good my first day."

"Spencer, wear whatever makes you feel comfortable," she said.

"I hope I don't stand out too much though."

"You're going to be fine."

Blake approached Clara, who just finished eating. She wiped a stray piece of oatmeal off her face.

"I was thinking of enrolling her in the Monday morning story hour at the library," she said.

"That sounds like fun," he said. "Is it safe though?"

"Garcia has offered to run background checks on anyone we want, so I'll put in a call to her."

"Good," he said.

"Spencer," she said slowly. "We need to make sure Clara learns to live outside our safety."

"She's only seven months old," he said.

"And in that group of kids wandering around, some might have parents with criminal records. The world is a scary place, but that doesn't mean we should shelter her all the time."

Reid looked at her. She was slapping the high chair like they were drums.

"Safety and happiness aren't always the same thing," Blake said. "I'll guard her with my life but there are still no guarantees."

"Okay, Blake," he said. "You've made some good points. Sign her up for story hour, but have Garcia run background checks on the people running it."

"Certainly," she said.

Blake then quickly adjusted Reid tie. "Now smile, relax, and remember you're doing this because you want to expand your horizons."

Reid smiled. "Thank you," he said.

"Any time," she waved as he left.

…

Verity Adams and Leanne Morrow watched from their cubicles as a sharply-dressed man walked up to Mary, their receptionist. She nodded and presented him with an ID badge.

"Do you think that is the new hire Brayden has been sulking about since his god daughter didn't get the Waylen fellowship?" Verity said.

"I think so," Leanne said. "He just got a blue card meaning he is joining as staff so he isn't a visiting lawyer."

"Did you ever manage to bribe Conrad into sharing who it might be?"

"Nope," she said. "He claims if he shared, Colleen would guillotine him."

"He needs to get his head out of the renaissance fair," Verity said.

Tim Arnold appeared. "Colleen wants to see us in the main conference room. I think to introduce us to the new guy."

"Great," Leanne said. "We were just gossiping about him."

Tim shook his head.

"You two."

"We make a great team," Verity said.

They walked to the main conference room where the man in the sharp suit was sitting. He was trying not to look nervous but it wasn't working. Verity shot him an assuring smile and he smiled weakly in return.

"Alright," Colleen said. "Everyone take a seat."

Everyone sat down silently and Colleen began to speak.

"I am sure by now you all know I have filled the Waylen fellowship position. I have gathered you all to introduce you to the newest member of our team. This is Dr. Spencer Reid."

He waved nervously and everyone smiled.

"If his name rings any bells it because our distinguished former FBI agent was wrongfully imprisoned for three months almost a year ago. His experience has led him to believe that his talents can you used better elsewhere. Here to be exact. I consider Innocence Investigations to be lucky and honored to have him. Now please give him a warm welcome."

Colleen clapped and the team joined in. Reid turned a slight shade of red.

"Thank you," he said. "I hope I can be an excellent addition to your team. And please call me Spencer."

"Let's go around sharing introductions now," Colleen said. "Brayden, would you like to start?"

"Sure," he said. "I'm Brayden Krug, I'm in charge of screening applicants for our organization."

"I'm Brett Scherf, the lead investigator."

"I'm Riley Young, the press liaison."

"I'm Terrence Weston, the office manager."

"I'm Conrad Herrington, the technical analyst."

"I'm Tim Styles, the community outreach director."

"I'm Verity Adams, head of the legal team."

"I'm Leanne Morrow, her deputy."

"I'm Stacy Remington, Colleen's secretary."

"If you forget any of our names no will blame you," Colleen said.

"I won't," Reid said. "I have an eidetic memory."

"You will find that be very useful around here," Colleen said. "Now Verity, why don't you give him a tour before our next client comes in?"

"Sure," she said. "Follow me, Spencer."

Everyone left and Verity guided him through the halls.

"Let's start in the basement, first shall we?" she asked.

"Sure," he said.

"So, tell me what do you know about Innocence Investigations?"

"Colleen Griffin, originally a member of Project Innocence founded the group in two thousand five," he said as they took the elevator down. "You have an eighty percent success rate in getting wrongfully accused men and women out from behind bars."

"Shoot," she said. "You stole all my notes."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be," she said with a laugh.

She watched as Reid breathed in the scent of the records.

"This place kind of scares me," she said.

"It seems peaceful to me," he said.

"Well, there is a station for you to work from over there if you like while your desk is on the main floor."

"Great," he said.

Verity then guided him through the various offices. She showed him the small auditorium they had for press briefings. The media room to study cases. The smaller meeting rooms to interview clients in. The break room where he could set his lunch though there was a pair of good bodegas down the street. Finally, she showed him his cubicle.

"This is nice," he said sitting down.

"It can't be any nicer than the FBI ones though," she said.

"The walls are only a little higher here," he said as he sat down.

"Interesting," she said. "So, do you have any questions for me?"

"What exactly is the Waylen Fellowship? Colleen only told me I had the job but she didn't mention anything about where the funding came from."

"Gloria Waylen was a rich old lady from Newport. Her son Mark dated Colleen while they were at Harvard together. It was so serious the widowed Waylen gave her engagement ring to Mark to propose to with. But when Colleen found out Mark was cheating on her, she refused. Gloria was so furious she disinherited her son and upon her death gave all her money to the woman she thought of as a daughter."

"That is quite a story," he said. "Now why did Brayden look so angry at me?"

Verity sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't pick up on that. Brayden basically promised the job to his god daughter."

"What exactly is the job?" he asked.

"Anything Colleen wants it to be," she said. "I'm guessing you'll be working with Brett the most though."

"I really don't want to cause any trouble around here," he said.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Spencer, you're a former FBI agent who spent time in prison, have an eidetic memory and who knows what other talents. If Brayden doesn't get over himself soon Colleen has no problem ditching people who aren't team players. So, don't worry, okay?"

"Okay," he said.


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter Nineteen:

Colleen summoned Verity at the end of the day.

"You asked for me?" she said upon entering.

"Take a seat," she said seriously.

"So how is Spencer adjusting?" Colleen asked.

"I think he's just getting started," she said. "A little nervous, but eager to prove himself."

"I asked Brett where he could use him, and he suggested working with Cecily on the Manlon case."

"The opioid OD case?" Verity said. "Colleen, that is a relatively small case. I'd have assigned him to the Escondido case. We could use his multitude of talents there better."

"Here's why I called you in, Verity," she said. "We can bring him in on the Escondido case if we need to but I only want him to work on cases that will bring in minimal attention."

"You're afraid he'll become a target if his name appears in the papers," Verity said.

"Spencer still has a lot of enemies," Colleen said. "Remember if one can put him in jail for three months or more, imagine how he feels about the idea of more people coming after him."

"Understood," she said. "Is there anything you aren't telling me about him?"

"He deeply values his privacy," she said. "I intend to respect that."

"I see," she said. "Now can we address the other elephant in the room? Brayden. Spencer saw through his pleasantries immediately."

"I had a feeling that would happen," she said with a sigh. "We keep them as separate as possible. I trust you to keep me informed at all times as Spencer seems to trust you."

"I will," she said. "One other thing, are you worried about Cecily working with Spencer? She had wisdom teeth pulled today so she missed meeting him."

"No, why?"

Verity smiled. "Her knees turn weak around some men."

"She'll have to get over it then."

"Okay," she said. "Anything else?"

"No, not today," Colleen said. "Have a good evening."

"You too, Colleen."

…

Clara was in her bouncy seat with Blake watching when Reid came home.

"So how was your first day?" she asked.

"I was definitely overdressed," he said.

"I wouldn't worry about that," she said. "It is what makes you, you. What else?"

"Everyone seems nice, except the outreach coordinator, who was hoping the job would go to his god daughter."

"There is bound to be at least one person you won't get along with on the team," Blake said. "The BAU was the exception, not the rule."

"I see that now," he said.

"So, have you been assigned a case?"

"I'll be working on a case in involving an opioid OD where the death was blamed on the friend."

"Are sure you feel comfortable with such a case?"

"I'll have to be," he said. "This won't be my last drug case I'm sure."

"How do you like the lead lawyer?"

"I haven't met her yet," he said. "She had a doctor's appointment today."

"It's a start," Blake said. "Did you forget you were hosting a dinner party for your neighbors on Friday?"

"No," he said. "But I feel like I haven't had time to prepare. I don't even know what to serve."

"Why don't Clara and I pick some ingredients for a nice simple meal?"

"Thank you, Blake," he said. "I didn't hire you to be my house keeper though."

"It's no trouble," she said. "It will be a fun adventure. Right Clara?"

Reid picked her up. "Every day is an adventure with her."

…

Cecily Philips felt like she was in one of her least favorite childhood books about a terrible, horrible, no good very bad day. The pain of having her wisdom teeth pulled woke her up in the middle of the night and she couldn't fall back asleep. She had to wear her coke-bottle glasses since her last contact fell down the sink. Her hair wouldn't stay straight. The thought of not leaving the house occurred to her but she had cases to work.

Naturally, it was raining. She accidentally stepped in a puddle that soaked her flats. The bus always smells worse in the rain. As she ran to work, her leg grazed something that caused a run in her stockings. Luck just wasn't on her side.

All she wanted was to grab a cup of coffee out of the break room and review witness testimony in peace when Verity waved to her. She was standing next to an extremely handsome man with slightly long wavy hair.

"Cecily!" Verity said cheerfully. "How are your molars or lack of?"

"I'm still in a little pain, but I'll manage," she said.

"Cecily is a trooper," Verity said to the man. "Cecily, the is Spencer Reid. He'll be working with you on the Manlon case."

She thought she was going to faint in her soaking stockings.

"As a consultant?" she managed to choke out.

"No, Spencer is here through the Whalen Fellowship. He'll be sticking around."

"Great," she said trying to look him in the eye. "I look forward to working with you."

"Do you have a file I can review?" he asked.

"I have a stack," she said. "I'll bring them over for you to look over and we'll in my cubicle in an hour to discuss your thoughts."

"Sure," he said. "I'm at desk five."

"Thanks," she said and hurried over to her little home.

Verity followed her.

"Stop hyperventilating," she said.

Cecily unlocked drawers.

"How'd I win the lottery and get the Abercrombie and Fitch model?"

"It was Brett's idea."

"I need to know more about the story but first I'll deliver the files to Adonis."

"He's a former FBI agent, not a god."

"That makes things worse!" she declared. "I should have stayed in bed."

"Just relax and you'll be fine."

For some this might signal her no good, very bad rotten day was changing, but for Cecily it meant a nerve-wracking headache that was almost as bad as the pain in her mouth.

…

Blake walked through the aisle of the grocery store with Clara, who kept pointing at things.

"Do you think Daddy would like to cook stew for his dinner party?" she said. "Or how about a pasta dish paired with a nice red drink you can't have?"

She was strolling down the dairy aisle when the hair on the back of her neck stuck up. She slowly looked around and then carefully moved forward.

"Excuse me?"

Blake turned around calmly. "Yes?" she said.

It was a man in a hockey jersey with a gray hair and a mustache.

"I just wanted to say you have a lovely granddaughter," he said. "So well-behaved too."

"She's not my granddaughter but thank you," she said and moved on before the man could say another word.

She picked up the ingredients for a simple pasta dish and got out as quickly as possible. It might have been nothing, but Blake knew better than to let her guard down.


	20. Chapter 20

I missed this story. We'll see where I take it.

Chapter Twenty:

"It is against procedure to leave evidence unattended this long," Reid said when they sat down to discuss the case.

"I've been working on this case for two months and you found something I missed in two hours," Cecily said with a laugh.

"It is scientifically proven that another set of eyes helps with problem-solving. There is also this," he said and pulled out a photo.

"What am I looking for?" she asked.

"The evidence bag," he said. "It's been tampered."

"How can you tell?" she asked pulling off her glasses.

"It isn't completely sealed," he said. "Look at the right corner. There is a slight air bubble."

"It is small," she said. "Could it be an error?"

"The first thing CSIs are taught is how to secure evidence bags. They're not the same thing as what you buy at the grocery store."

Cecily sat back. "I have cause to have the evidence thrown out. Wow."

"There was something else," he said.

"What?"

"I contacted our technical analyst to see if any known drug dealers lived in the neighborhood."

"I checked that too and came up with nothing."

"Then I checked to see if anyone was related to persons incarcerated in the neighborhood and came up with three. One lives across the street. His name is Zack Carter, age seventeen. His older brother Christopher, is in jail for possession with intent to distribute. Guess who testified against him?"

"My client," she said. "So, Zack Carter framed Joey Felucca for the forced overdose of Johnny Valdez. I have paperwork to file and a client to spring."

"Great," he said.

"Better than great," she said. "Thank you. I'd hug you but my feet are soaked and we barely know each other."

"Your gratitude is enough," he said.

"I need to get going," she said picking up her files. "Talk to Verity about another file that can be solved in two minutes."

"More like two hours," he said.

"Two minutes in this world," Cecily said.

…

"You're very lucky, I found an opening in my docket this afternoon Miss. Philips," Judge Scot Gardner said.

"Your honor this is outrageous," ADA Dwight Ford said. "On what grounds is this an emergency dismissal hearing?"

"I believe I have found the real person responsible for the death of Johnny Valdez."

"You've been saying since the beginning that Valdez OD'd by accident and shared a needle with Felucca."

"The evidence has been tampered with," she said. "My office found proof of this in the CSU photos along with a plausible alternative suspect."

"That is the tiniest bubble I have ever seen," Ford said. "And how is a policy breach grounds for dismissal?"

"It leads to the possibility that someone had time to alter the evidence," she said. "Here is the information on Zack Carter."

"Your honor, she's grasping at straws. Could a teenager really enact a vengeance plan like this?"

Gardner was looking over the motion. "Is that your best defense Ford?"

"This case is just circumstantial as the last one," he said sounding increasingly agitated. "Philips should be trying to plead him down, not get him off."

Philips glared at him. "I don't tell you how to do your job."

"Cool it, both of you," he said. "I'm inclined to side with Miss. Philip unless you have any other evidence submit Mr. Ford."

"No," he said. "I thought the finger prints were enough."

"With a tampered bag, another viable suspect, and evidentiary procedure broken, this is grounds for dismissal. Motion granted."

"You can't be serious your honor!" Ford shouted.

"Lower your voice councilor. I very serious. You have a killer on the loose."

He dashed out of the room without saying another word.

"Thank you, your honor," she said.

"Keep up the good work, Miss. Philips. Dismissed."

Cecily left and found Ford waiting on the steps.

"I made the call," he said. "Your client will be out in the morning."

"Great," she said and kept walking.

"Who's your source Ces?" he asked. "This move isn't in your playbook."

"I don't need to tell you anything that isn't relevant the case," she said.

"I hope he or she knows that they're diving into quicksand. You can't save all of them. This guy just got lucky."

"My office doesn't believe in luck Dwight," she said. "We believe in getting the job done."


	21. Chapter 21

I hope you enjoy this. You'll get chapter before I go to work tomorrow if everything goes according to plan.

Chapter Twenty-One:

Blake was reading Clara a book when Reid came home.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he said and picked up Clara. "How's my little angel?" he asked.

"As sweet and innocent as ever," she said. "Now what's on your mind?"

"Am I that obvious?" he asked as he held Clara.

"It's like I can see the cogs and wheels moving," she said. "So, what is it?"

"I got a client out of jail or he will be by tomorrow morning," he said.

"Spencer, that is spectacular news!" she said. "So, why the long face?"

"According to the latest statistics, there are nearly two thousand citizens in prison from the DC area alone. How many people are in prison wrongfully that only need a someone to review the case again?"

"You are not Superman, Spencer," Blake said. "You can't save everyone."

"But after that case I found another error," he said. "A key witness to a robbery changed her story from her initial interview."

"That happens," Blake said.

"But I did some digging and found out she was trying to quit smoking when she claimed to be out for a cigarette break."

"What's the connection?" she asked.

"When we reviewed her credit card history, we found it: She's on the same dating site as the person accused of burglary. The case was being reviewed as I left."

"Not every case involves patterns," Blake said. "You're going to hit a case you can't solve eventually or you'll hit a case where you prove the person is guilty."

"I know," he said looking at Clara. "It just feels like, I don't know."

"We all change the world for the good in different ways, Spencer," she said. "I like to think you'd be doing the same level of good at the BAU right now."

Reid didn't say anything.

"It must be hard being you at times," she said. "But you're human. You can't do everything and be everything."

Reid looked to Clara. "You're right. I have a more important role in this world."

Blake smiled at the two of them.

"Yes, you do."

…

Verity went out for drinks with Colleen later that day. They chose a noisy tourist trap and bought over-priced martinis.

"We're going to have a problem," Verity said. "If not already."

"Is it really because Spencer Reid is helping us put more innocent people back on the streets? I thought that was why I hired him," Colleen said.

"Seriously, though. He works faster than any of us. He is like a machine when it comes to attacking files."

"I'm trying to see where you see this as a problem."

"If he keeps at the rate, he's going, people are going to start snooping around," Verity said. "Reporters, even prosecutors are going to start wondering what is going on with Innocence Investigations."

"I'm starting to see your point," she said. "I'll add more security to the building. Has anyone checked on Braedon's ego?"

"He's still harboring a grudge," Verity said. "Something about his god daughter being more outgoing than him. He thinks we should be promoting our image of community involvement."

"I'd like to do that _and_ get people out of jail. I also believe I can have it both ways."

"I'll keep an eye on the situation," she said.

"Please do, because I do not want anything to jeopardize our employment of Spencer Reid."

"Will do, boss."

…

Reid walked out of the parking garage. He had walked passed alleyway when he heard a voice:

"You think you're the golden boy, now don't you?"

Reid turned around to face Braedon.

"I don't want trouble Braedon," he said.

"I don't want you at Innocence Investigations," Braedon said disdainfully. "But I can't have that either."

"I know about your god daughter," Reid said patiently. "And if roles were reversed, maybe I'd be angry too. But I hope we can move past our differences and work as a team."

"Julie worked her brains out get to be in the position to earn that fellowship," he said. "You just waltz in and get it."

"I worked hard too," he said. "She sounds like a bright young woman. I'm sure she'll find another job."

"She won't have to," he said and snapped on leather gloves. "Because I'm going to put an end to you."

Reid suddenly turned to run but Braedon had grabbed him by the back of his collar. In one swift move, he punched him in the face. He dragged him to ground and into the alleyway.

"Help," Reid shouted as he struggled against Braiden's hold. The man slammed his head against the brick wall.

So, this was how it was going to end, he thought.

"I also did some digging, Spencer," he said maliciously. "I bribed a guard to communicate with Cat Adams and she really doesn't like the name Clara. She asked me to do something as a favor for her."

He kicked him hard in the groin leaving him in a ball on the ground. He kicked him again.

"That is just for me," he said and then pulled out a baseball bat. He raised it high.

"Lights out Spency," he said gleefully.


	22. Chapter 22

I hope you enjoy this. Not as long or as neat as I wanted but I need to get to work.

Chapter Twenty-Two:

Colleen was sitting in a conference room reviewing the new website layout with the designers when her secretary came in and whispered into her ear.

She sat up.

"I am afraid we have to wrap this up early," Colleen said. "Speak with my secretary and we'll schedule another date to make final decisions."

The two men nodded, turned off the projector, and left. Colleen could count on them not to make a fuss as cutting a meeting short wasn't out of the ordinary. It may be her only lucky break today.

As silently as she could, she rushed to her office where Verity was waiting. She beckoned her to come in.

"Fill me in fast," she said. "Stacy said Spencer was attacked by Braedon. What else do we know?"

"An ex-FBI agent hired to follow Spencer managed to stop him before he tried to kill him with a baseball bat," Verity said quickly. "He passed out from the injuries to his head by the time the ambulance arrived. He is alert now though."

Colleen swore.

"Has the press gotten wind of this story yet?" she asked.

"I've been working with Riley to keep things quiet," she said. "We agreed to cash in a few favors to keep the coverage as minimal as possible."

"Why didn't you pull me out of that stupid meeting earlier?" she snapped.

"There wasn't much you could do, Ma'am," she said. "I needed to get the situation under control before I could brief you."

"Speaking of situations that need more control, I hope Braeden is locked up good."

"He is being arraigned later this afternoon on three counts of assault and attempted murder."

"I need to speak with Spencer, and then Braedon. Does his FBI team know about this yet?"

"If their technical analyst is as good as ours, then definitely."

…

"Garcia, we were in the middle of delivering the profile," Prentiss said with a note of irritation. "What is it?"

"It's Spencer," she sobbed. "He's been hurt badly."

"Oh God," J.J. gasped.

"What the heck happened?" Rossi demanded.

"A coworker with a grudge attacked him. If it weren't for the security agent we sent to follow him, he'd be dead."

"Case, be damned, I'm going home," J.J. said picking up her things.

"I'm not going to fight you," Prentiss said. "Keep us informed and you too Garcia."

"Will do," she said and ended the call.

J.J. said goodbye and left.

Rossi sighed. "It's a five-hour plane ride from here," Rossi said. "J.J. is going to have a lot of time to think."

"I know," Prentiss said, took a deep breath and addressed the team. "I know you all are worried about Reid. But he is getting the best care available. We have a job to do and he would want us to be doing it instead of worrying about him."

"Agreed," Lewis said.

"Let's get back and finish the profile," Prentiss said.

…

Colleen had seen people she worked with injured before, but this felt surreal. His head was completely bandaged and he had a breathing tube. He tilted his head ever so slightly when she came in.

"Colleen," he said in a low whisper.

"Spencer," she said as walked to his side.

"Colleen," he said desperately. "He knows about my daughter. Please, protect her."

"I will, Spencer," she said passionately. "I promise."


	23. Chapter 23

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Twenty-Three:

Colleen went to the DC holding center.

"I'm here to see Braedon Krug," she told the officer.

"He hasn't been arraigned," he said. "He isn't allowed visitors."

Colleen presented her credentials. "I'm an attorney here to speak with Mr. Krug."

He looked at them and then to her. "Does he know you're here?"

"He's expecting me," she said.

"Alright," he said. "I'll get a guard."

The guard took her down to the far end of the holding center where they kept violent offenders. She wasn't allowed to enter until he was handcuffed to the table. The self-satisfied grin on his face haunted her.

"Hi, Boss," he said cheerfully. "I knew you'd come."

"Have the FBI dropped by yet to speak with you?" she asked.

"They have no jurisdiction here," he said. "Spencer Reid is a private citizen with no credentials."

"But he's a part-time consultant," she said.

"Not the way the DA sees it," he said brightly. "So, no federal beat downs for me."

Colleen looked at him more closely, not afraid to get in his personal space. "You've been using again, haven't you?"

"Guilty as charged. I'm going to use my addiction to steroids as part of my defense."

"Why, Braeden?" she asked. "Why Spencer?"

"He's an entitled pretty-boy and I wanted to knock him down," he said. "You've never given me the credit I deserve for my ideas and contributions to Innocence Investigations. By hurting him I'm hurting you also."

"You're sick," she said.

"I am also going to tell the entire world about that precious little girl of his. He's and his little baby are never going to feel safe again."

"What'll it take to shut you up?" she asked.

"You're really bargaining with me?" he asked with a smile. "How do you know I'll keep my word?"

"I get the DA to drop the attempted murder charge and this thing doesn't go to trial," she said. "I'll get you into Gainsville."

"Wow, that is a ton of favors you're going to cashing in," he said. "You didn't answer my question, how are you going to enforce it?"

"If I hear that kid's name _whispered_ among the prison population, I'll have you transferred to Elport and you know who rules that yard."

"Is this guy really worth it to you, Colleen?" he asked. "You're toeing an ethical line here."

"I'd do the same for you in anything was to have happened to you."

"Really?" he said.

"Really," she said.

"Then it's a deal," he said happily. "Are you going to represent me?"

"Yes," she said.

"This is going to be really fun."

…

Colleen didn't feel like going home, so she returned to her office. It was after five and only a few other staff were around. Deciding against the bottle of scotch in her drawer, she opted for water and an Aspirin. She closed her eyes and sat back.

"How could you?"

She opened her eyes to see a blond-haired woman staring at her.

"I spoke with the ADA personally," she said. "You were the one who convinced him to drop the attempted murder charge. Why?"

"Braedon Krug is sick, not homicidal," Colleen said. "How did you get in here?"

She pulled out her FBI credentials. The name _Agent Jareau_ was spelled out.

"My friend could have died!" she screamed. "That's your best answer?"

"I've known Krug a long time," she said gently. "I couldn't leave him hanging any more than could leave Spencer alone."

"He's not yours," she said, shaking with rage "Damn you."

"What else do you want me to say, Agent Jareau?"

"I wish, he never met you," she said and stormed out.

Colleen sighed. She could have told her. She should have told her but she didn't trust Braedon. If the FBI got involved in any way and Braedon found out, he could move an army of inmates to do his bidding.


	24. Chapter 24

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Twenty-Four:

A concussion and a bruised groin. Reid was extraordinarily lucky. He'd have to stay at the hospital until the end of the week for observation. While he couldn't wait to go home, he was also just grateful to be alive without brain damage.

Garcia arranged for Blake to go home and grab some of her clothes so she could stay with Clara. She also had Morgan work on the security of the house. Despite Reid's protests, J.J. refused to leave his side. She brought reading materials for him and found ways to keep herself occupied. As much as he appreciated her care, he wanted to be left alone as his mind was elsewhere.

"What are you doing here?" J.J. asked angrily.

It was Colleen. She was holding flowers and a book.

"Get out," J.J. said before she could say anything.

"No," Reid said. "Let her speak."

"He's not facing an attempted murder charge because of her," J.J. said.

"I know and I want to hear her out," he said.

"Thank you," Colleen said. "This is flowers the office sent and a book of codes, the one on page twenty-six is really interesting."

Reid took the book and opened the word puzzle. He finished it in thirty seconds.

"Thank you," he said.

"I'll leave you in peace now," she said and scurried away.

J.J. sighed. "I can't believe you even worked for someone that cold-hearted. We all make mistakes though."

Reid didn't feel like arguing with her at the moment. Colleen's visit meant the world to him. He knew that Clara was safe now.

…

Verity was waiting at Colleen's office door when she returned. She beckoned her in and shut the door behind them.

"How'd it go?" Verity asked.

"He got the message and that is what matters," Colleen said as she sat down.

"So, you're the most hated person at Quantico, I take it?" she said.

"That's life," she said with a sigh. "We have other problems to address. Such as how Braedon found out about Spencer's daughter to begin with."

"We believe he followed Spencer home once, as the police found photos of his house in his car."

"How did he evade the detection of a security detail?" Colleen asked.

"Spencer only had one person on him," Verity said. "And Braedon is resourceful."

Colleen rubbed her eyes. "How'd I also miss the fact that he was using again?"

"You want an honest answer?"

"Have at it."

"You have been distracted by preparing for Spencer to join the team."

"So, this is partially my fault."

"I wouldn't go that far," Verity said. "Braedon was the one with the baseball bat and the anger issues, not you."

Colleen pulled out a pen and pad. She jotted down a quick note.

"Get creative, doctor this up, and send it in. I don't want the feds to know it came from us."

"Gavin had fun with the puzzle so he can take care of this. Braedon gave you the name of the guard?" she said reading the note.

"In exchange for a lighter sentence," she said.

"You know the mother could just tell the feds you made a deal with the devil," Verity said.

"This woman doesn't own many things," Colleen said. "She'll treasure this information like a diamond."

"What about Reid's statement to the police?" Verity asked.

"The DA let me read it. There was no reference to his kid," she said.

"So, Spencer lied to the police?" she said.

"If you were Spencer would you mention it to any random detective who might have a latent homicidal streak?" Colleen asked. "I mean seriously, he leaves the FBI and nearly gets killed before the end of the week by some random disgruntled employee."

"Do you think he'll come back?" she asked.

"I wouldn't," she said and then slammed her fist on the desk. "But damnit, he was doing so much good here."

"Don't give up hope yet," Verity said. "You never know what could happen."


	25. Chapter 25

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Twenty-Five:

Reid entered his home to find it filled with flowers and balloons. Clara was looking at her reflection in one of them while Blake held her.

"Your neighbors," Blake said. "They felt sorry to hear about your 'accident' and sent things here since I said you weren't up for visitors."

"That was nice of them," he said.

Blake called his neighbors to cancel the dinner party and told them he was hit by a car but only sustained minor injuries. Since the story of his attack didn't make the news, they seemed to buy it.

"That is nice," J.J. said. "Did you have them checked for explosives?"

Blake looked mildly irritated. "Yes, and I had the casserole tested for poison too."

"We need to be extra careful from now on," J.J. said.

"J.J., why don't you go home?" Reid said.

"You sure you don't want me to do a perimeter search?" she said.

"I trust our security system," he said. "Right now, I just want to cuddle up with Clara and relax."

"Okay," she said. "Call if you need anything."

"I will," he said.

"Goodnight," she said and left.

Blake handed Clara to him and he settled into his favorite chair. She hugged him tightly. He breathed in her baby scents.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I'll get going too," she said. "The casserole is in the fridge with cooking instructions."

"Blake?" he said looking up. "Is there something on your mind?"

"It's nothing," she said picking up her purse.

"Please don't lie to me," he said. "I've had enough of that already."

She sighed. "Ever since Scratch, the amount of protection they provide can be a bit overwhelming."

"I know," he said. "Another word for it is suffocating."

"I know they care," she said. "It is just, you're not the same person you were when you started over ten years ago. I think they forget that sometimes."

"I'm a little irritated that no one bothered to tell me that Rossi had hired a security detail for me," he said. "It saved my life, but it also shows how little faith they have in my ability to keep myself safe."

"They only have the best interests, but you should have some more input."

He looked to Clara. "I have dedicated my life to protecting her, but also to making sure she is happy. I'm not sure how happy she can be living in a bubble."

"It's going to be a balancing act," Blake said. "One that we're going to have to keep working on."

"I know," he said. "And I'm not leaving Innocence Investigations."

"I'm not surprised," Blake said.

"Everyone else will be," he said.

"Didn't I hear she talked the DA into dropping the attempted murder charge?"

"I have theories as to why," he said. "And all of them are reasonable."

"When are you going to tell the team?" she asked.

"I want a peaceful weekend," he said. "So maybe Monday."

"Call if and when you need me," Blake said and went to the door. "Bye."

"Thank you," he said.

She smiled. "You're welcome," she said and left.

…

"She's moving around faster every day," J.J. said as they sat at the table after brunch.

"I know," he said. "I can't take her eyes off. Not that I'd want to."

"No, I wouldn't either," she said. "So, Matt has been great, but we miss you. Garcia and I were talking and thought you could maybe do consulting from the office across the hall."

"J.J., I haven't decided whether I want to leave yet."

"What?" she said. "Spence! You've got to be kidding."

"I'm not," he said. "I liked the people I worked with there. Braedon Krug was only one person."

"Colleen's the reason Braedon Krug is in jail for five years instead of fifteen."

"She had her reasons for protecting, him I'm sure."

"Spence, you've gone soft," she sputtered. "I don't think you know what is best for you or Clara."

"How dare you say that?" Reid said as Clara began.

He stood up.

"I'm doing what is best for her and me now and leaving."

"Spencer!" she said angrily.

Reid picked up Clara's diaper bag.

"We'll talk another time. Goodbye."

He left before J.J. could say anything else.

Personal Author's Note:

Tomorrow, when most of you will see this, is my birthday. My day would be made a little brighter if you posted a review. Thanks!


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you for the birthday wishes and reviews! One hundred-plus reviews! Yay

Chapter Twenty-Six:

Prentiss met Rossi early the next morning.

"J.J. called me last night," she said. "Reid said he is staying with Innocence Investigations."

"It's his choice," Rossi said. "If he felt it was a good fit, then we need to respect his decision."

"J.J. doesn't seem to feel the same way," Prentiss said. "She thinks his judgement is clouded."

"By what?" he asked.

"She said it is clouded by his desire to put distance between himself and the team. That he is trying to build a new life without us."

"J.J. doesn't really think that, does she?" Rossi asked.

"I don't think so but I think this attack frayed J.J.'s last nerve. She is so used to being his protector in some ways and she hates the idea of losing him."

"We all are," he said. "Which is why I hired that security detail for him."

"She also thinks he secretly resents us for doing that."

"In all fairness, maybe we should have told him he was being followed."

"But we argued he would think we were invading his privacy," Prentiss said.

"I don't know Emily. We kept going and back and forth on the subject and in the end decided not to tell him and hoped he didn't ever need to know."

"That blew up in our faces though," she said.

"Not necessarily," he said. "He hasn't confronted us yet."

"He's also been in the hospital all week."

"Reid will tell us if he's angry. I don't doubt that."

"We'll see what happens," Prentiss said. "Moving on. I got a report that a tip was sent in about a guard where Cat Adams is being held is taking bribes."

"There any truth to it?"

"They found a paper trail," Prentiss said.

"A guard is discovered to be on the take the same week Reid is attacked. That can't be a coincidence."

"I have a theory about that," Prentiss said. "Colleen Griffin finds out Braedon Krug knows about Clara and bribes him by getting the DA to drop the attempted murder charge."

"Why not tell us then? J.J. sounded livid when I spoke with her the next day."

"If Krug is smart enough to evade a security detail, he may be smart enough detect FBI involvement if we were to interfere."

"So, what do we do?" Rossi asked.

"The guard is being arrested and a whole new set is being swapped in," Prentiss said.

"What about Cat Adams?"

"Are you familiar with the show Doctor Who?" she asked.

"Not really," he said.

"I guess she's been sketching a character called Clara being mutilated."

"That's disturbing," he said.

"I know," she said. "And there isn't much we can do about it."

"Just monitor the situation and hope for the best," Rossi said.

"Right," Prentiss said and looked out her office window. J.J. was pacing.

"You're going to have to have a difficult conversation," he said.

"I know," Prentiss said with a sigh.

…

"The nightmares haven't been terrible," Reid said in Marrone's office. "I only woke up once feeling like I wasn't in control."

"That's good," she said. "You've practiced everything I've taught you. You're an A student through and through."

Reid actually smiled. It felt good to smile.

"So what else is on your mind?" she asked.

"J.J." he said. "She's furious with my decision to stay with Innocence Investigations."

"I know it's hard when you two fight, but it happens. Your friendship should be able to survive this one."

"I don't know," he said. "I'm just worried she thinks I don't know what I'm doing like with my mom and I'll get into further trouble."

"Spencer, you are a different person from who you were almost a year ago," she said firmly. "You're stronger mentally. You're a father. I also believe you know what you want and won't let anyone anything get in your way."

"Thanks," he said. "I needed to hear that."

"Wait before you talk to J.J. and remember what you've been through together. I'm sure you two will get through this."

"I hope so."

"What else would you like to discuss?"

"Is it weird that I'm afraid Clara is growing too fast even though I know health wise that she fits perfectly within the range of the stage of development for her?"

"No," she said with a smile, "not at all."

…

Reid decided to drop by the BAU while he was in the building. Despite what Marrone said, he was anxious to patch things up with J.J. He hoped she felt the same way.

He saw her working in the bullpen and slowly approached her.

"Hey," he said softly.

She looked up briefly. "Hey," she said and returned to working at her computer.

"I just wanted to drop by see to how things are going," he said.

"Things are going fine," she said without looking up.

"Jennifer," he said with a sigh.

"What?" she asked staring him in the eye. "Some of us have work to do."

"Nothing," he said. "See you later."

He turned and walked out of the bullpen.


	27. Chapter 27

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Twenty-Seven:

"You can come back any time you want, Spencer," Colleen said. "Next Monday is fine. I'll see you then, bye," she said and hung up.

Colleen pulled out her personal phone and texted Verity. Two minutes later, she was at her door.

Verity hugged her. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you!" she said. "I can't believe he's coming back."

"I can," she said. "He liked making a difference here."

"You're sweet," Colleen said. "But gushing isn't the only reason I texted you."

"What else?" she asked taking a seat.

"Background checks," she said. "I want background checks done on every person from you to the part-time janitors. I also want the psych evaluations done on all senior members of the group and their assistants."

"Not that I don't agree with you," Verity said. "But this is going to get expensive."

"I know," she said. "But I consider it a long-term investment. With your help, I'll explain to the board why this is a necessary step going forward, given recent events."

"I'm happy to help in whatever way that I can," she said.

"Great," she said and sat back. "I can't believe we're getting him back."

"Congratulations, Coleen," she said cheerfully.

…

Prentiss didn't know what to expect when she agreed to meet Colleen Griffin at Innocence Investigations Tuesday late Tuesday morning. A friendly security guard carefully looked at her credentials and directed her to the elevators. Everyone she came across nodded and smiled. A young woman with coke-bottle glasses had files stacked up to her neck but was balancing them like an expert. The place had a pleasant atmosphere.

"Welcome SSA Prentiss," the secretary said. "Colleen will be with you shortly. You're welcome to some coffee or tea while you wait."

"Thank you," she said and sat down.

A few minutes later Colleen appeared.

"SSA Prentiss," she said warmly. "Come in. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Colleen Griffin looked to be in her late forties with short curly hair that had already turned gray.

"Please sit," she said. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me."

"It is not problem," she said. "I'm curious to know why I'm here."

"I'm sure by now you have heard of Spencer Reid's decision to stay on with Innocence Investigations. I don't want to treat him like a kid but he isn't any ordinary hire either. I want your help making sure that what happened last week doesn't ever happen again."

"How can I help?" she asked.

She pulled out a file.

"This is a plan for how I want to operate a full-scale background check on every person who works for me in some capacity. I want you to review it and see if there is any room for improvement."

"Why me?" she asked taking the file.

"Let's not kid ourselves SSA Prentiss. Spencer Reid is a brilliant asset to the FBI and I am sure you are sorry to see him leave. You might have even been disappointed, if not bamboozled by his decision to stay with us and I respect that. I want your help keeping him safe because what happened to him last Wednesday is going to weigh on me for the rest of my life. This is unusual but by reaching out to you I hope that I am showing how important is to me personally that his safety is the number one priority."

"I know about the deal you cut with Krug," Prentiss said. "We put it together combined with the tip you most likely sent."

She didn't look surprised but she did look concerned.

"How many other people know?" she asked.

"Only, me and my other senior colleague and we intend to keep it that way," she said.

"I had a feeling you might connect the dots but I didn't want to make it too obvious."

"I'll help with whatever security preparation you need, Dr. Griffin," Prentiss said glanced through the file. "It looks like you have a good start."

"There is also a consulting fee I'll pay in full."

"That isn't necessary Dr. Griffin."

"I feel I need to pay you something for your services."

"Then at least cut that price in half then," she said.

"Thank you so much SSA Prentiss," she said. "I will do everything in my power to keep him safe."

"I don't doubt that," Prentiss said. "I'm glad I met you."

"Same here," she said.

…

A new security system was added. The guards were sent for additional training. A councilor was making rounds. Recommendations from the FBI were sent a day later and new screening rules were applied. Colleen was determined to create the safest environment imaginable for Spencer Reid.

She called Verity in for a status report early Thursday afternoon.

"Any problems?" she asked.

"A few of our hires with priors are still engaging in high-risk behavior," Verity said reading from her notes. "Joshua Langston is stealing office supplies six pens and handfuls of K-cups at a time. A couple of my team have been labeled as borderline depressed and sweet little Cecily has anxiety problems. A janitor is an obsessive gambler. And one of our accountants is apparently being beaten by her boyfriend.'

Colleen swore.

"How could I miss so many issues?"

"These aren't things that would show up in a normal background check," Verity said. "It is only because of the FBI that most of these issues are coming to the surface."

Colleen didn't say anything.

"All offices have issues, Colleen. It is good that we're nipping all of them in the bud, but let's be real for a second, how many of these people do your really think might find reason to hurt Spencer?"

"Any of them," she said. "I want it all taken care of. Get me a full report by the end of the day. I want it all fixed by Monday. I'm authorizing any and all over-time to get it done."

"Okay," Verity said. "I'll get on top of it."

"Thank you," she said.

When Verity left, Colleen briefly placed her head on her desk. This had to work out. It just had to.


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

Reid spent the week taking Clara out to do different things. They went to the park one day and the library another. They visited the Briars family to return the casserole dish.

"We were all worried sick about you," Sylvia said.

"Not all car accidents are deadly and I wasn't exactly watching where I was walking."

"Still, we're all so happy your safe and without any serious injuries."

"As am I," he said.

On Thursday, Rossi invited him to dinner. While Reid offered to bring baby food, Rossi insisted on cooking something special for her. At first, she didn't seem to like it, but after a few spoonful's, she couldn't get enough of it.

"She's a good eater," Rossi said.

"She always eats everything in her bowl," Reid said.

He then cleaned up her face.

"So, are you mad?" Rossi asked.

"I was, but not anymore," he said as he put the wipes in the garbage.

"What made you change your mind?"

"I could have died if it weren't for your security detail. I was lucky to have it as much as it felt like you guys didn't trust me to do anything on my own. In the end, I realized it was a waste of energy to stay angry when I have other things to worry about."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Rossi said. "Because I'm not dropping the detail. Not because I don't trust you. But because I don't trust Cat Adams to not find a way to put her hooks into your life."

"One day I hope you'll feel comfortable with me not having a security detail. But until that day comes, I guess I'll have to live with it."

"That day may come but I don't see it being anytime soon."

Reid sighed. "I know."

"On to more unpleasant topics: J.J."

"Is she any calmer about me staying at Innocence Investigations?"

"Prentiss had a talk with her, I know," Rossi said. "How effective it was I can't say. We've been consulting on cases this week and your name hasn't been brought up at all."

Reid merely looked down at the table.

"Give it time, son," Rossi said assuredly. "You two will get through this. I don't doubt it for a minute."

"Thanks, Rossi," he said.

He glanced over at Clara who was snoozing in her chair. Rossi chuckled.

"Someone's already tuckered out," he said.

Reid smiled too. "That happens sometimes after a big meal."

"She really is precious," Rossi said.

"I know Rossi," he said. "I know."

…

Reid hadn't spoken with J.J. all week so he assumed their usual Sunday brunch was off. It was an unusually warm day, so he took Clara into the backyard and they had their own brunch. After eating, he laid on his back and let Clara sit on his stomach. He looked up at the sky and idly wondered what would come next.

"Spencer!" J.J. shouted.

Reid gently picked up Clara and turned to see J.J. waiting at the fence. It looked like she was holding a basket of some sort.

He walked over and unlocked the gate.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she said as he let her in.

"Look I have been a monumentally huge jerk since you were attacked," she said. "I thought I was protecting you when I was really just hurting you. I was foolish to think that I know what is best for you all the time. I need to let you be your own person. I am really sorry for brushing you off at the BAU on Monday and not trusting you to do what is best for you and Clara."

"Thank you, J.J.," he said. "I really believe that a bright future is waiting for me at Innocence Investigations and I hope you will feel the same way eventually."

"I'm working on keeping an open mind," she said and presented him the basket. "These are for you obviously. Cranberry walnut for you and plain for Clara."

"Thank you," he said. "Would you like to come in?"

"I'd love to," she said.


	29. Chapter 29

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

Reid slowly walked past the alley where he was attacked. He looked down and shivered. It was over though, and he couldn't let it haunt him. He quickened his steps and entered Innocence Investigations.

The place looked shinier compared to the last time he had been in there. The floors looked like they had been recently waxed and the windows gleamed in the sun. If Colleen was trying to change the environment cosmetically, she was already succeeding.

"Dr. Reid?" A security guard said. "Can I see some ID?"

"Sure," he said and present his staff card.

"Thank you," he said. "Have a good day."

He took the elevator up to the second floor and found Verity waiting outside her office. She smiled.

"I so desperately want to hug you but I've heard you're not a hug person. Welcome back!"

"Thanks," he said.

"I'm going to take you to work with Henry on an attempted sexual assault case. We thought your background in reading people might help and we have a viewing booth set up for you to watch the deposition."

"Sure, that sounds great," he said.

He followed her down the hall, they made a turn and Verity knocked down Cecily Philips.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Cecily said as she picked up files.

"Nonsense, it's my fault," Verity said as she picked up files.

Reid helped too. They had special banking notations on them.

"Are you working on an insurance fraud case?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "You know how it goes, bury the little guy with paperwork and hope she misses a needle in a pile of needles."

"I thought that was a needle in a haystack?" Verity said.

"It makes more sense the other way actually," Reid said. "A needle in a pile of needles is much harder."

"Right," Cecily said.

Reid looked to Verity. "Can I help Cecily sort through this? Then I'll work with Henry, I promise."

"I just started on this last week, Spencer," Cecily said. "It is not just faulty testimony I'm looking for. I'm also looking for finance errors."

"Cecily, used to work for an insurance firm until she got sick of how many people weren't getting what they needed," Verity said. "This is why we assigned the case to her."

"I'm good with numbers too," he said. "I have a PHD in math."

"Whatever you want, Spencer," Verity said.

"I promise I'll look at Henry's case but first I'd like to work with Cecily."

"That's fine," Verity said. "I'll tell Henry. He has other things to work on too."

"Thank you so much," Cecily said. "As much as I hate to take you away from Henry, this will move much more quickly with your help."

"Your welcome," Reid said simply and they carried the piles of paperwork to her office for further sorting.

…

Even with Reid's help, Cecily was ready to fall. She forgot how exhausting insurance work can be. He had already found things she had missed though, and while they weren't details that could get her client out, they did give her reason to file more subpoenas for testimony. More information was needed to create a fuller picture.

Cecily added cream to her coffee in the break room. The aromas soothed her soul.

"So, you stole Spencer from me," a voice said.

She turned around to see Henry Gale watching her with his own mug.

"Sorry," she said.

"What did you do? Watch Spencer come into the building and time it so that you fell perfectly into him?"

"No," she said. "Verity ran into me."

"Is that the story your sticking with?"

"I'm really sorry and you can have Spencer right now," she said anxiously.

Henry burst out laughing.

"I'm kidding. Have him all you want. You probably need him more than I do."

Cecily sighed. "Your humor is not my taste."

"I'm not going to go all Braedon Krug on him or you Cecily. I have other problems besides work. I have a nine-year-old son failing math and a very pregnant wife on bed-rest only orders. I think Braedon's problem was that this job was the only thing he had going for him. Same for you too, and Colleen."

"So, by your logic, we should all acquire other stressors, to become less inclined, to turn homicidal?

He laughed. "Sure. You need to live a little Cecily. Enjoy."

"I need to get back to work," she said walked out of the break room.

"Tell Spencer to take his time," he called out.

"I will," she said.

…

Spencer did manage to carve out a half hour to watch some of the deposition. He found out that the woman wasn't lying about the attempted assault, but it was a different person who did it, as he determined when she emphasized a specific name.

Cecily kicked off her heels once she got into her apartment. It had been a successful day. She poured herself a glass of wine and microwaved a frozen dinner. She couldn't have made the same progress without Spencer's help. Luck was on her side.

She wondered what Spencer was doing right now. Did he know how to cook meals like she did but didn't like to cook? Did he like to cook? Did he have the news on or did he like to listen to NPR. Why did she suddenly care?

She shook her head. "No," she said out loud. "I am not developing a crush on him."


	30. Chapter 30

Author's Note:

I went to Disney World and the Wizarding World of Harry Potter and just came home this past Wednesday. I realized a few things. It is time for closure and new beginnings. I think I'll start tonight.

Chapter Thirty-One

My first word was "mama." Aunt Alex first told me this when I was around seven. I asked her why and she said it was because she was reading me a story about a lesbian couple raising a baby together. She told me I said "dada" two days later followed by whole sentences a few weeks after that.

I wouldn't call anyone mom until after I was four years old. That is when Dad introduced me to a woman named Georgia. She was a victim's right's advocate and Aunt Cecily's cousin. Dad had been dating her for two years before she introduced me to her. She didn't try to bribe me. Georgia merely talked to me, which I liked. A year later they were married, and she was the only person I ever called mom.

When puberty hit, I became curious. Georgia was a fiery red-head like my brother and looked nothing like me and it was often pointed out to me in school. They asked me where my "real mom" was and teased me about it. Dad had always said that my biological mom wasn't ready to be a mom, and so she gave him full custody of me. At the age of thirteen I wasn't buying it anymore. I went straight up to him demanded the full story I'd hack the school computers for answers.

And so, he told me the whole story. About being drugged during the process of my conception, the murder of a woman who was trying to help him find a curing my late grandmother, and his false imprisonment. I was tears at the end and he hugged me deeply.

I also wanted to meet her. I wanted to meet Cat Adams. Dad said it was a horrible idea. I wanted to meet the person I share half my DNA with. After countless arguments and a little mediation by mom, he agreed. At first, he said twenty-one. I negotiated it down to eighteen.

Dad watched behind a mirror. I refused to let him join me. I wanted to meet her alone. I didn't know what to expect but I liked to believe I had prepared myself well.

"Hi honey!" she said sweetly when she entered the interrogation room. "I'd hug you but well," she indicated her handcuffs. "I'm a little tied up."

"Hello Miss Adams," I said formally as I sat down.

"Call me mom," she said. "Maeve."

Dad had told me she was still fixated on calling me Maeve.

"I am not here to play games, Miss Adams," I said. "I'm here because, while I can't stop you from trying to meddle in mine or my family's life, I am here to tell you this: You lost."

"Who said we were playing a game?" she asked innocently.

"I am the product of an attempt to torture my father. You lost Miss Adams not only because my father is stronger than ever, but also because he loves me unconditionally."

"So, you didn't scare him by taking a magnifying glass to ants when you were a kid?" she said. "Or take extra pleasure in stabbing that frog during biology class? You know, the signs I started seeing in myself."

"I know of your attempts to hurt my family," I said. "The bomb threats, the cut-up family photos. You think they got under my family's skin, but you didn't."

"Your Aunt Ethel died of cancer before she knew you knew you existed," she said. "I know that hurt your father. Did he also tell you that he was a virgin and moaned fiercely when Lindsey extracted the necessary materials?"

"You use knowledge as weapon, when it is a gift," I said. "Knowing something doesn't make you powerful, it is only a gateway to a variety of new questions."

"Like a drug," she said. "Did you know when you were ten and your daddy disappeared on a 'retreat,' it was because that wretch of a woman he married discovered he was using again because a man he tried to get out of jail committed suicide?"

He hadn't told me that. I refused to let her get to me though. Uncle Dave taught me how to control my micro-expressions in our poker games.

I stood up.

"Was it something I said?" she asked sweetly.

"You're not in control, Miss Adams, I am. I choose my fate and I choose to be nothing like you."

"Try your best, but there are no guarantees you won't end up in jail like me one day," she said.

I walked out of the room without saying another word. Dad stepped forward and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about rehab," he said.

"It's okay Dad," I said. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said.

That was six months ago. Now, he, mom and my little brother Lucas are dropping me off at Harvard. I got into Stanford too, but I like the four seasons, here. I want to be cybercrimes analyst as I loved learning how to code from Aunt Penny. I understand my roommate has been through several background checks without her knowing it and there is a private security guard who only serves to protect me. This is my life, and I am used to it by now.

Everyone but Lucas, is crying as they leave. Dad gave me one last big hug before leaving. I looked out the window and watched them leave. I would miss them all horribly, but I was ready. I was ready to prove to the world that I am as strong as the person my parents, particularly my Dad, raised me to be.

THE END

I'm ready to move on also. I want to finish up all the stories I'm working on by the end of December. I am not saying that I going to stop writing fan fiction, merely that I want to refocus my writing priorities.

I know this entry comes out of left field is some ways, but I hope it is satisfying. I could continue this story for another thirty chapters, but I wanted to provide closure before I moved on. Thank you for all the support as always! Thanks!


End file.
